Flashes of The Everyday
by M14Mouse
Summary: Chapter 23: Sometimes, a trip into the attic can be a good thing. ChipxVida pairing
1. Our Own World

Flashes of the Everyday: The House Search

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Looking into Chip and Vida's everyday life: House Search

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Theme: #8. Our Own World

Many Thanks to LttleDvl for betaing this for me and being patience. I am still waiting for the book to be thrown at me.

"Uhh…." Chip said as he looked at the house.

"Yes, I know. It looks better in the book" Vida said. She looked up from the booklet to the house again. In her opinion, the house was about to be swallowed up by the earth. The grass was mile high. The white paint was peeling off. The roof looked like it was going to cave in. She would hate to see what the inside looked like. The only positive thing she could think of that the house had a front and back yard.

"Well, we could fix it up. Isn't that was the booklet said? It is a good fixer upper and it is in our price range," he said.

"I am not living in a dump."

"After we fix it up, it won't be a dump anymore," he said as he continued to stare at the house. She groaned softly.

"No, Chip. You aren't allowed to fix anything…not after the sink incident."

"HEY…that wasn't my fault. Really? I just said the wrong words. I really didn't mean for the sink to turn into a possum."

"Uh huh….it took us hours to get it back and to say the reversal spell."

"We couldn't stop laughing at the reversal spell that sounded like it was a cross between the Lindbergh and a ho ho."

Both laughed at the memory before they returned to the conversation at hand.

"How about the house on Broad Street?" she said.

"No…it is near Xander's apartment. As much as I love Xander, his exs are creepy," he said.

"Tell me about it. One chick spray painted Xander is a bastard on our door."

"How about the girl who hanged a chicken head on your jeep's window…that was creepy."

"I know one…oh…the girl who stood outside of our window and screaming at us to call Xander because she wanted to marry him."

"We had to call the cops on her."

"Then we found Xander out that he gave out our number and address in case of something happened."

"He was so dead."

"Oh yes…I never seen him run that fast but I caught him. It took him a few days to remove the spell."

"At least, he had no one hitting on him for a few days exet that worm woman," he said with a smirk.

"Maddie got that on camera. Trust me, I have copies," she said with a smile. He threw his head back and laughed.

"I am glad that you never got that mad at me. Anyway, what about the two houses by your mom?" he said as he grabbed the booklet and started to flip through it.

"I am not living by my mom. She would drive us nuts. She would come over and start nagging us. When you are two going to get married? When are you two going to have kids? When are you two going to back to school? When are you two going to get better jobs? When…When…When!" she said in annoyance.

"Hey, I like being a teacher! The kids are great."

"I know. I know. What about any houses near the Rock Poruim?" She said as she patted his shoulder. He flipped through the book and shook his head no.

"Uhh…If you want an apartment again…," He said.

"Urgh…no thanks. I was really trying to avoid that from our last apartment," She said.

"The landlord wouldn't fix anything. I like animals…but gee…the rats in that place were huge.'

"Uhh…don't remind me."

"What about an apartment near Maddie?"

"No. I love my sis at all but it would be like having a mini-mom. She cleans way too much when she is upset. I like a few things on my floor."

"SO, I have Maddie to thank for the clear bathroom."

"Probably…," she said. For a moment, neither of them said anything.

"Damn it! It shouldn't be this hard! I just want a place that will be like our own world. No crazy friend's ex girlfriends, nagging moms, huge rats, and no cleaning sisters. AHHH!" She said in frustration. She felt his arm wrap around her and pulled her close to him. She smiled a little when she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, V. We will find a place. It just takes some time," he said.

"I am not patience, Chip. I want a place now. Not a hundred years from now."

"You know…there is more than enough land that we can add a room for you could practice your DJing in," he said as he stared at the house.

"You know…you are right."

"The roof doesn't look to bad. A new coat of paint will do wonders for it. We could borrow one of my uncle's lawn motors to cut the grass."

"But we haven't looked inside yet."

"True…Ready to look?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"One more thing…if a huge rat pops out of the door, we are moving out of state," she said.

End of the Home Search


	2. Some Assembly Required

Flashes of the Everyday: Some Assembly Required

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Looking into Chip and Vida's everyday life: Some Assembly Required

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Theme: 17. kHz (kilohertz)

"The Phillips HTS3555 Home Theater System with iPod connectivity is a 1000-watt home theater system with Dolby 5.1 Surround Sound," Chip said as he read the box aloud. He was sitting in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by bubble wrap, paper, instruction manuals, cables and wires.

"Will you shut up, Chip!" Vida growled as she was currently under the television shelf as she trying to connect cables to the television.

'It has a progressive scan player compatible with DVD, DiVX, CD, WMA and Pictures CD Formats."

"Chip!" she shouted.

"Okay…Okay. I will shut up. Gee…you asked for my help. When I try to help, you get all mad at me," he said as he looked up from the box.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think it would be this hard," she said in annoyance as she banged on the television.

"Do you want me to find the instruction manual?"

"NO! I can do it fine by myself."

"Okay…okay…," he said as he looked back down at the box. It was silent for a moment before she banged on the television again.

"This damn cable won't fit!" she yelled.

"Maybe, you put in the wrong hole."

"No, it is supposed to fit there!"

"Okay."

She continued to bang on the television and he bit his lower lip.

"It has an integrated dock connects and charged iPod and GoGear devices," he spoke softly.

"Vi…what is a GoGear device?"

"I am a little busy. Ask me later."

"Okay…The picture enhancement is progressive scan and high definition," he said. He heard Vida sighing under the shelf.

"Chip…it is okay. You leave and play videogames or something," she said as she waved her hand out from under shelf. His eyes moved to the corner to where his PS3 sat then he frowned.

"Uhh…you took out my PS3 when you started on the speakers," he said.

"Then go read a book," She replied as a long bang could be heard behind the television.

"I finished my book. Me and Maddie are going to switch books tomorrow."

"Then go play your DS. OUCH!" she said loudly.

"Are you okay? Do you need help? " he said as he went over to her. He tried to see what she was doing but he really couldn't tell because of the wires and cables from the tv that blocked his view.

"No, I am fine!" she yelled back as he heard her hit something hard.

"Are you sure, dear? I mean…I am sure that if I find the manual," he said as he looked around for the manual.

"No! I mean no!" she said loudly.

"Okay…Okay…I will be over here," he said as he took a seat in the middle of the floor again. He picked up the box again once again.

"The audio digital to analog converter is 24 bit and 192 kilohertz."

"That is enough! Just be quiet!" she said angrily.

He frowned and began to think. She was so excited about getting a sound system for the house. They have spent hours in Best Buy and Wal-Mart while they decided…well, more like she decided. But wasn't the point, she needed a break. The cables weren't going anywhere. After the break, she would probably figure it out. He knew how to stop her from working too. He crawled over the stuff that lay strewn across the floor and grabbed her ankles. Slowly, he pulled her out from under the shelf.

"CHIP! What are you doing?" she said. He let go of her ankles and then places himself on top of her. So, she doesn't try to get away.

"You are taking a break. You need it. The sound system isn't going anywhere. You will feel better after your break."

"Chip…I really want to finish this." She protested quietly.

"And I really want you to take a break," he said. Then he leaned over and kissed her lips. Slowly, he broke the kiss and smile down at her. He could see a smile forming on her face.

"Well then…I think I could take a few minutes break," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad," he said with a grin as she pulled him into another kiss.

End of Some Assembly Required


	3. Kitchen Duty

Flashes of The Everyday: Kitchen Duty

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida+KitchenNational Emergency

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

30kisses theme: #9. dash

"V…the recipe calls for only a dash of paprika. Not half of the bottle," Chip said as he looked up from the recipe book.

"I am adding a little kick to it," Vida said as she dumped the paprika into the frying pan.

"You said that about the black pepper," he said nervously. His eyes dart over to the fire extinguisher in the corner of the kitchen then back to the smoking pan.

"You can never have too much pepper."

"Okay…now add three tablespoons of lemon juice." He said as he watched Vida picked up the lemon shaped bottle and squeeze a good bit of the lemon juice into the pan. His nose wrinkled up as the awful smell rose from the pan. He could eat anything…but this may be the first.

Vida doesn't cook very often because most of the time, she had her gigs at the clubs, events, or parties at night. So, that left him to do the cooking. Not that he minded. He enjoyed it quite a bit. Years of bugging mom in the kitchen have paid off. She seemed to love his cooking. Pretty much set a routine in their house. He would cook and she would clean. It worked pretty well until she wanted to cook.

When she did cook, it was always experience. Sometimes, she got it right on…and sometimes…well….she would overdo on the spices. Oh…there was a time that she burned it so bad that they couldn't tell what it was. He didn't want to think about the incident with the chicken. That would probably explain why he has all of the local fast food places on speed dial.

"Okay…it is starting to smell good. What's the next step?" she said happily.

"Add three clovers of garlic and stir gently," he said as he started to wave his hand in front of his face.

"Come on…it doesn't smell that bad," She said as she dropped garlic into the pan.

"To you, maybe. My nose is telling otherwise," He said as he continued to make the face.

"This is from a guy who eats chocolate and mushroom pizza."

"Hey! At least that's good!"

"That's a matter of opinion. Okay…what's the next step?" She said as she stirred what was in the pan.

"You just add the shrimp now...," He said as he moved away from the pan and Vida.

"I'm not going to catch the house on fire,' she said as she added the shrimp.

His eyes glanced at the pan then back at the recipe book.

"See? Nothing happened!" she said as she gently stirred the shrimp.

"Not yet."

"Blah…okay…what's the next step?"

"Uhh…wait until the shrimp is pink and then add your olive oil mixture on it at a low…." He said as he watched in horror as she spray the olive oil into the pan. The flames shoot up from the pan.

"Now, the shrimp is done," She said proudly.

"VIDA! You are supposed to turn the stove down low!" He said in horror.

"You worry too much. See? I just need to turn it down low," She said as she turned the stove's knob to off. The flames still were creeping higher and higher up.

"V! Where's the top?" He said in a panic.

"There is a top?" She said as she looked around.

He didn't even bother to answer. He rushed over to the fire extinguisher and grabbed from the wall. He pulled the pin from the handle and pointed the hose toward the fire. He pressed down on the handle and blasted the fire out. He coughed softly as he stared at the smoking pan.

"Well…that was an adventure," He said as he blinked at her. She looked in horror for a moment before she started to laugh.

"That was fun. Damn, I was looking forward to trying the shrimp," She said in amusement.

"Not how much spices you put on that thing," He said in amusement.

"Come on…the recipe screamed it needed more ingredients," She said with a smirk.

"Okay…Well…at least the house is safe and no one is hurt…but we are still without dinner,"

"I call Papa Johns'…you can clean up the mess," She said as she walked over and kiss his cheek. She grinned as she walked out of the kitchen

"V, you are the one who made the mess!" He said as he turned around.

"What's your rule? Whoever cooks, the other person has to clean." She shouted from the other room.

"I don't think trying to burn down the house is part of the rule!" he said.

The only thing he could hear was laugher.

"VIDA!"

End of Flashes of the Everyday: Kitchen Duty

A/N; Read and Review if you wish.


	4. Overflow

Flashes of The Everyday: Overflow

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Dealing with an overflowing toilet isn't an easy thing for Chip and Vida.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

30kisses theme: #27. Overflow

Chip Thorn stared helplessly at the overflowing toilet. He came home from work and heard some odd noises. At first, he thought Vida left one of her speakers or something on in her work room. He took a quick look around in the room and heard nothing. Slowly, he followed the noise to the bathroom. He opened the door to see a growing puddle of water on the floor and the toilet was splitting out water. He nearly slipped on the water on the floor as he rushed over to the closet to get some towels. He threw the towels on the floor and then rushed over to toilet again.

There was nothing clogging it up. He opened the top and looked around. Nothing looked wrong. But what would he know? His uncle never let him near anything with plumbing. Wait a minute…isn't there a knob you suppose to turn to shut it off? Wait a minute, maybe that was the freezer…and the stove. Uhh…maybe he should stuff the towels into the toilet. It would stop the water from going everywhere and on him.

Wait…wouldn't that clog the toilet up? Maybe…that was it needed…to clog up. He dropped the towel into the toilet. He got the plunger and stuffed the towel down into the toilet. He looked down into the toilet and nodded his head.

No more water coming out.

Now…why still is it making funny noises?

Maybe, it's time to call the plumber.

"Chip…where are you?" Vida's voice called out.

"I'm in the bathroom! The toilet is busted!" He shouted back. He stepped back from the toilet as the noise got louder. He heard the door open behind him and he turned around to see Vida standing in the doorway.

"What did you do the toilet, Chip?" She said as she folded her arms.

"I didn't do anything, V. Not this time anyway. I came home and I heard funny noises…I thought you left your speakers on…but that wasn't it. Anyway, I followed the sound here…and it was splitting out water. So, I stuffed a towel down the toilet. Now…it's making really funny noise now."

"Chip…you aren't suppose to stuff towel down the toilet," She said as she cover her eyes.

"It was split up water! How else was I am going to stop it? And…and…I was going to call the plumber!"

"Call the plumber, Chip. I'm going to remove the towel." She said as she rolled up her sleeves.

"That may not be a good idea…I stuffed it in there…pretty good." He said nervously.

"Just call the plumber." She said as she dipped her hands into the toilet. She started to pull on the towel.

"Crap…Chip!"

"V…let me help."

He put his hands into the toilet and helped pull on the toilet. All of the sudden, the towel popped loose. He started to slip on the floor and he didn't have anything to hold onto. So, he grabbed Vida and slipped backward. He landed on his back and Vida landed on top of him.

"Soo…We got the towel out," He smiled brightly.

Vida gave him this angry look. She didn't look to scary…She kind of look like a cute drown rat. He leaned over and kissed her. She tried to look angry…but he could see a smile starting to form.

"And yet…the toilet is still split out water…and I am now wet," She said.

"I'm wet too…but it could be worse." He said as he blushed. She looked very good at the moment. Bad thoughts…BAD! Toilet is broken. Must fix! Her eyes looked him up and down. They stared at each other for a moment before burst out laughing.

"Oh?" She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yup…When Justin was learning how to drive, he drove into the automatic pump in one of the cow fields. The smell was awful."

"Thanks for sharing."

"Anytime."

A moment of silence passed between them before she got up from on top of him. Once she was on her feet, she offered her hand to him. He took it and slowly got to his feet. He tried really hard not to fall down again.

"I get the more towels and you call the plumber." She said.

"Okay…" He said as he looked over at the overflow toilet.

"One more thing…."

"Yes?"

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately. For a few minutes, he forgot all about the toilet and being wet. Slowly, she let got of his shirt and smiled at him sweetly.

"You aren't allowed near the toilet…ever again…" She said with a grin.

End of Overflow

A/N; I love these little fics. So much fun to write. As always…thank you for the reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	5. Colorful Complications of Hair Dye

Flashes of The Everyday: Colorful Complications of Hair Dye

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida learned a valuable lesson today. She is never going to let Chip near hair dye ever.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

30kisses theme: 19. red

Vida stared at the various size bottles of hair dye on the counter. What color did she want to use? She had a gig at a teen club tonight but later this week, she had to do a dance at the senior center. Xander made fun of that little fact.

"Don't worry, V. Think of this way, you'll be joining them in a few years," Xander said with a grin.

"You're a year older than me. You'll be there first. You sure you don't want to come with us? To scout out for us?" She said with a smile.

Chip and her sister started to laugh at that point.

Hehe….

She wouldn't have gotten that job without Chip. Hell, she wouldn't have said yes without Chip. Every other week, he would go to the senior center and play chess with some of the guys there. One of the guy asked Chip then Chip asked her. She couldn't really say no. It is going to be an easy job. They can't party that long….can they?

She picked up one of the bottles. Maybe, she should highlight her hair with yellow…maybe a little bit of pink. Then again, she hasn't highlighted her hair blue in a long time too. Maybe, she could make it purple or green. She heard the door open and she tilted her head to see Chip carrying rolls of toilet tissue.

"Paper delivery!" he said. She smirked as she moved aside for him. He opened the door under the sink and put them away. She leaned back and stared for a moment at his butt. She smiled to herself as she leaned back over. He closed the door then he looked up on the counter.

"What color are you going to dye your hair this time?" He said as he got to his feet.

"I don't know. But I want something that will be easy to get out before the dance," she said as she pick up another color. Maybe, silver would be nice.

"I don't know why you have to wash the dye out. Most of them know that you dye your hair."

"But some don't. So, the hair dye is out for that gig."

"Oh….you know…I wanted to dye my hair at one time." He said as he picked up a bottle. He stared at it for a moment before putting it down.

That made her stopped in her tracks. Since when did he ever want to do that?! She never remembered him telling her that. This was news to her.

"What color?" She asked. Probably, he would pick some wacky color like gold or metallic blue.

"Black…or…blond. How about you highlight your hair orange?" He replied as he picked up another color.

"Uhh…no."

She tried to image Chip with blond hair and then black. Eww…on the blond hair. She would never….She would drag him back into the bathroom and force him to dye it back. Now…he would look cute with black hair. But for reason, it wasn't him. She couldn't image Chip any other color but red.

"How about blue? You haven't been blue in awhile."

"No. You aren't going to dye your hair."

"Huh?" He said. He looked over at her with a confused look.

"I like your red hair." She said. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. He smiled at her but she could tell he was still confused.

"I like my hair too. I said I thought about doing it. It didn't mean I was going to do it, V."

"It doesn't matter. You aren't going to do it."

"You like my hair that much?"

She didn't say anything as she leaned over. She kissed his lips and then stepped away. She could see a silly little grin playing on his face.

"Yes, I do."

She picked up another bottle before another thought popped into her head. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Why were you going to dye your hair?" She said.

"I think it was because you did it. I thought your hair was really neat looking when you first…wait…never mind…the second time you highlighted it. Your hair looked bad the first time you tried it," He replied with a grin.

"Tell me about it. It was this moldy green-reddish color. Talk about a nasty color. What changed your mind?"

"Well….I thought about it. I decide it wouldn't be me and you got the dye on my chain mail. I still can't that stuff out."

"Ahhh…Poor Chip and his chain mail…I got to remember that," She said with a grin.

"For what?"

"For the next time, you bring that thing to bed."

"I didn't mean to bring it to bed! I was so tired. You didn't mind it until you tried to take it off."

"You're right. That thing is the biggest pain in the ass to get off." She said as she picked up another bottle.

"What about red?"

"Nah….You wore that last time…how about silver? That always looks so neat in your hair." He said as he picked up another bottle.

"Nahh….I was thinking…yellow," She said with a grin.

"That's a great choice," He said as he grinned back.

End of Colorful Complications of Hair Dye

A/N: Read and Review if you wish. . Thanks everyone for reviewing before!


	6. My Superstar

Flashes of Everyday: My Superstar

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

30kisses challenge: 7. superstar

"Come on, Chip…shake that shiny white butt of yours," Vida shouted over the crowd of senior citizens. The mini disco ball flashed over the room as they dance to some 70s song.

"VIDA!" Chip said as he blushed. He could hear her laughing over the crowd.

"She isn't going to stop bugging you until you dance, mate," Xander said as he leaned over from the refreshment table.

"I know…I know….I'm trying to avoid it," He said as he shifted in his chair. He liked dancing…sort it. He liked DDR but this type of dancing wasn't his thing. This type of dancing was just people going in circles….he could do that by running around in his cape.

"Why?" Xander said as he grabbed some cheese and crackers.

"Because…," He said in a sing song voice.

"Come on…tell me. Wait a minute, it was one of those kinky things you and Vida do."

"Xander! My sex life has none of your business," He said as he could feel his ears starting to turn red.

"What? I was just asking," Xander said as he tossed a cheese ball in his mouth.

"Xander cakes!" A voice rang out in the crowd.

"Hide me," Xander said as he ducked behind the refreshment table. He tried not to laugh as Ms. Carmen approached him. According to V, Ms. Carmen was a man hunter out for young blood. He didn't quite understand that…Ms. Carmen was always nice to him. Of course, Vida said that he was taken and no one touches what is hers. For reason, that made him smile.

"Hello, Ms. Carmen." He said cheerfully.

"Hello, dear! How are you? Your girlfriend was a great choice. I haven't heard some of these songs in years!" Ms. Carmen said as she tried to look around behind him.

"Thank you…I'm sure Vida would love to hear that. I'm fine. How are you, Ms. Carmen?"

"I'm fine, dear. How many times have I told you to call me Sammy? Anyway, have you seen your friend, Xander?" She said as she looked behind his chair.

"No, Ms. Carmen. Last time I saw him, he was heading toward the bathroom," He said as he tried not to laugh. He could see Xander popping his head from under the table cloth.

"Thank you, hon. You are such a doll face," She said as she pinched his cheeks. She waved good-bye as she started to head for the bathroom. He turned his head behind him as he rubbed his cheek.

"She is gone."

"Thanks, mate. She has been hounding me all night," He said as he crawled out from under the table.

"Well, you are safe for now."

"Xander cakes!"

"Seeya later…" Xander said as he dashed off toward the crowd. He laughed to himself as he watched Ms. Carmen chase him into the crowd. His eyes drifted over to Vida who was bouncing her head to the music. Her hair barely covered her eyes because she forgot the hairspray. He is lucky because Vida is the type to just put her clothes together and got dressed in seconds. He didn't need to see to know that her fingers dance over the controls. Once he compared a videogames controller to her equipment…well…hehe…Just say they agreed never to touched each other stuff again. Slowly, a smile formed on her face. It was the smile popped up when she was thought no one was looking.

"Chip!"

He snapped his head toward the voice. He could see Madison and Daggeron pushing through the crowd. Poor Daggeron looked a little shocked and out of breath.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing? Sis is really doing so well tonight," Madison said as she grabbed two drinks from the refreshment table. She handed one to Daggeron, who drank it hungrily. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"What did you do to Daggeron, Maddie? He looked in shock," He said.

"I'm not familiar with this form of dancing. It's quite difficult on the feet," Daggeron said.

"You did fine," Madison said with a grin.

"Thank you…I wouldn't have done so without a wonderful partner likes you," Daggeron said with a nod of his head. He grinned as he watched Madison started to blush.

"It…it's…just practice. Ohh…come on, this is my favorite song," She said as she grabbed Daggeron's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor.

He smiled as he watched them disappeared into the crowd. He turned his head back at Vida, who was now playing a slower song. Her body was slowly moving back and forward. She was almost dancing with the crowd now. He couldn't remember when Vida got interested in Djing. Maybe, it is when she mixed Scobby Doo theme with the Wizard of Oz. He didn't think his ears would be the same after that. Or maybe, it was the time they sneak into the attic and messes with the old record player. Or maybe, when she decided that she hated everything on the radio and wanted to make her own music. Lucky for him, he didn't listen to the radio anyway.

"Chip, son, there you are," A voice rang out. He turned to see Mr. Joel and an older woman that he never met before was walking toward him. His face lighted up when he saw them.

"Mr. Joel…It's good to see you up and about," He said as he got up from his seat and touched his shoulder.

"Blah…a little cold can't get me down. I like you to introduce to Mrs. Williams. She is a retired teacher that I met at the ER. I tell you…that is a great place to pick up women,"

He laughed as Ms. Williams hit his shoulder.

"He was just a nicer gentleman when he was sick. He even held the sensor for me as we rolled our wheelchairs out together." Ms. Williams said with a grin. He looked over at Mr. Joel who looked like he was about to burst.

"Cynthia…Cynthia…didn't I tell you that I was only a gentlemen when I was sick." Mrs. Williams said with a grin.

"I guess that means I'm only beautiful when I am pale as a ghost."

"My dear…you look beautiful in any shape or form," Mr. Joel said with a bow.

He bit his lip trying not to laugh. Mr. Joel is like Xander…but nearly 50 years older.

"He has a clever mouth. Now…introduce you to your friend." She said as she pats Mr. Joel's cheek.

"This is Chip Thorn. He is my chess buddy," Mr. Joel said as he waved his hand at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chip." Mrs. William said as she offered her hand and he shook it.

"Hey, David. Help me find the broom stick. We are going to do the Limbo next!" A voice rang out from the crowd.

"Oh, crap. Stay here with Chip, Cynthia. I need to talk Matt out from getting that stick. Ms. Elsa almost broke her back last time," Mr. Joel said.

"I'll be fine, David. Go. Go." She said as she moved him along. Mr. Joel dashed off toward the exit. A few minutes later, there was nothing but silence. He turned his head back to see Vida changing her records.

"That's your girl?" Mrs. Williams said.

"Yup. Her name is Vida…but you may know that," He said with a grin.

"Ahh…how long have you two dating?"

"That's a tricky question. We have known each other since we were seven. The dating part didn't come until we were around 18 or so. We always valued our friendship more than anything. We didn't want to wreck it. Uhh…I guess saving the world tells to bring all of those thoughts and feelings ahead."

Mrs. Williams's eyes widen a little.

"I knew you looked familiar. You are one of the Power Rangers!"

"Yup. I was yellow. V was pink. Xander was green and Maddie was blue. Daggeron is a knight and So, am I!. Oh, Nick was red…but he no longer lives here"

"Quite amazing life you have."

"I'm not done with it yet." He said with a grin. She started to laugh.

"What a positive out look you have!" She said.

"Cynthia, come on! We will miss Limbo!' Mr. Joel's voice rang out.

"That man…at least, he's amusing. It was a pleasure to meet you, Chip. I hope to see you again," She said.

"Bye, Mrs. Williams," He said as he waved good-bye. She waved back as she disappeared into the crowd. He turned his head back toward Vida again. He blinked in surprise to see that she was gone. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Now…now…Mr. Thorn. You have been sitting here all night watching me. I have yet to see your white butt dance. Do you have an answer to that?" Vida said as she talked into his ear.

"Well, my lady, I don't shake my butt unless I have a partner to do so," He said with a grin.

"Ha…If I put a cape on you…I would so see your butt move."

"But Vida, I left my superhero suit at home."

He could hear her laughing. He grinned as he turned around and grabbed her.

"AHHH!"

She landed in his lap and he kissed her lips. She gave him a big grin as they break away from their kiss.

"You were a superstar tonight. Everyone loved you," He said with a grin.

"Why thank you," Vida said as she got more comfortable on his lap.

"You're welcome."

"That doesn't mean that you are out of the woods yet."

"Oh?"

"I still want to see your happy white butt dance."

"Well, if my lady is so eager, after you."

"Always."

End of My Superstar

A/N: Thank everyone for their reviews. You guys rock. Read and Review if you wish.


	7. Start of A Christmas Tradition

Flashes of The Everyday: Start of Christmas Tradition

By: M14Mouse

Summary: It's Vida and Chip's first Christmas in their new the all important decision of getting a Christmas tree.

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

30kisses Challenge: 1. Look over here

Really, it was silly. She stared at the two Christmas trees…one big one and one small one. One thing for sure…it will be a great story to tell the kiddies.

"V, look over here, it's prefect!" Chip said as he pointed to the tree in front of the supermarket.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. No real trees this year. They shred, they turn brown, and their needles get on my clothes and the carpet," Vida said as she tried to drag Chip away.

'But…But…It's a real tree. How can you say no to a real tree!?"

"Like…now. No, Chip…we aren't getting a real tree. And that is that!" She said.

So, she thought.

Every time they would go out anywhere, Chip would go and stare at the Christmas trees. His eyes and face would light up when he saw one. She would watch him check the branches and look for dead spots. Then he would turn to her with is sad puppy dog eyes and ask if they could get this one.

Her answer was always no.

She wanted an artificial tree.

It looked the same as a real tree. No clean up. No mess. Just set up and you're done. Most of all, they were pretty to look at. She could stand there for hours and stare. Her favorite was the fabric optic trees. She loved how the change colors and how the light would bounce off the ornaments. But no….Chip being Chip. He refused to look at the artificial trees. He would fold his arms against his chest and frown at her. Then he would run off to play with the action figures.

She knew where she wanted to stick one of those at the moment.

Now, it's 5 days before Christmas and they still don't have a Christmas tree.

Maybe she should just buy the damn thing and set it up herself.

Then she would have to deal with a pouting Chip all through Christmas.

Never mind.

She sighed as she fumbled with the door handle. She opened the door to hear Christmas music playing in background. She set her bag on the floor before heading toward the music.

"Get untangle you stupid garland of…shininess…that keeps shedding on the floor…I don't know why V like this stuff…I always like tinsel…AHHH!"

She couldn't help but smile for a moment.

Then she frowned. He brought the tree without her. Probably, it's a real one. She was going to give him an earful and make him sleep on the sofa for good measure. Uhhh…She is going to have to repair the vacuum too.

She groaned softly as she opened the living room's door.

"I knew that I shouldn't have left you…,"

She never got to finish her sentence. She looked up to see a glowing tree. The ornaments seem to glitter and shine off of the tree. He got one…not he wanted but the one…that she wanted. She felt her heart was about to burst.

"You came home early…You ruined my surprise."

She turned to Chip to see him sitting on the floor. He was frowning up at her. She chuckled to herself when she saw he tangled up in the garland. She kneeled down in front of him.

"You did this…I thought you wanted a real tree," She said in amazement.

"Well…I saw your face…I mean…I was watching you watching the trees. Your face would just…light up. And I thought I could do without a real tree this year. So…I went to the store and brought you this…and I wanted to surprise you. And…"

She kissed him at that point.

"You're the best," She said after she broke the kiss. Chip blushed and mumbled a welcome. How come every time she is mad at him…he does something sweet or stupid and makes her forget.

That was Chip for you.

Later that night, when she was working on a song, a thought popped into her head. Why not buy Chip a tree? Well, it would be a small tree. Nothing huge and most of all, Chip would love it.

She forgot something important. It was 3 days before Christmas…and well, the selection of trees sucked. Most of them left were the big ones or the ones missing half its branches. Hell, she went to look around Rootcore and there was nothing! NOTHING!

It wasn't until she got some gas at the gas station that she saw it. It was two foot tree for 5 bucks. It didn't look to bad either and the little thing didn't shed her jeep.

Point for the small tree.

She had trouble setting it up. Damn thing wouldn't straight up and the ornaments were falling off. That is where the magic come in. She was pretty proud of herself and it was a cute looking tree.

Now, she had to wait until Chip saw it. She took a seat on the sofa and waited. That took awhile. He would pass the living room…once…twice….twelfth time and he didn't notice. She almost wanted to point it out to him and say LOOK at the damn tree! She was good and she didn't.

About the millionth time he passed it before he saw it. He stopped and stared at the tree. Then he walked over and poked the tree. She tried really hard not to roll her eyes. He looked confused for a moment. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face and he turned toward her.

"I thought you said no real trees." He said with a grin.

"I thought you said no fake trees." She said back.

"Well…you know I changed my mind."

"So, did I."

We stared at each other for a moment before we started to laugh.

Like she said…a great story to tell….

Let's hope they don't make a tradition out of this or something.

End of Start of A Christmas Tradition

A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always. I hope everyone has a Happy Holidays! Read and review if you wish.


	8. Nothing But A Kiss

Flashes of the Everyday: Nothing But a Kiss

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Every time Chip proposes to her, she says no. He has been trying to figure out why for months.

Disclaimer: Nope…no ownage here.

30 kisses theme: 30. kiss

Every time he proposed to V, she had said no. He really wished he could figure out why. It isn't like that he proposed everyday or something. Last time, he proposed it was six months ago. Her response was she wasn't ready yet. Quickly, resume him that everything is fine between them as she doesn't plan to let him go. She kissed him senseless to make forget that he proposed. But afterward, he lied in bed and thought about it. It made him wondered what she is waiting for. They have a house, a car, and making ends meet. He must be missing something.

He just couldn't figure it out why.

And that bothered him the most.

He didn't want to ask Maddie, his mom or his aunt for advice. Oh, the chaos that would bring. He would be too embarrassed to explain it. V wouldn't be too happy either. And asking Xander for advice was probably like shooting himself in the foot. Daggeron, Leanbow, or Undonna was out of the question. It would be odd to ask them for advice and just as embarrassing.

So like every respectable geek…he looked up advice online and in the bookstore.

That was the worst mistake ever.

First thing, it said is to check your sex life.

He found that insulting. Their sex life was great. At least, he thought so. Does doing it in the shower this morning count? And…..V dragging him into the closet yesterday at work counted too?

He would hope so.

He wondered if the book came with a gauge or something. You know…like a one to ten scale. It would help a lot.

Then it said about kissing. He doesn't think there is a problem. She never seemed shy away when he tries to kiss her. In fact, that what leaded to the closet…shower…the bed…her work room….this line of thought wasn't doing him any good.

The point is that she seemed to enjoy it. So, that wasn't it.

Then it said about fighting.

Vida and he rarely fought. If they did, it was over silly things like Christmas trees, puppy dogs, and…dj equipment. All little bit stuff that they solve about hour later. If it's really big….two hours later.

But…then it asked a big question: compatible.

That question made him move uncomfortable in his chair. They were opposites. He knew that…so did V. Sure, he didn't understand what she was talking when it came to music. He knew for a fact that she didn't understand when he talked about comic books. But that didn't make them incompatible. Right?

……

Could that be the reason she said no?

That….he didn't share the same interests as V.

That is so stupid. They have been different as night and day since they were 7.

He threw the stupid book on the ground and stared at it.

"You're wrong! Our relationship is perfectly fine!" He shouted from the chair.

He took a moment to calm down. Then he took a deep yawn as he turned away from the book to look at the window. V would be home soon. He promised to stay up. He yawned again. Maybe, if he closed his eyes for just a moment…he would be awake when V comes back. Probably burn that stupid book while he was at it.

He lean his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes.

Sounds like a good plan….

--MF---

Vida closed the door behind as she entered the house. She glanced around the living room. She smiled a little when she saw Chip sleeping in the chair. She told him that he didn't need to wait for her. He would never listen. For some reason, she doesn't expect him too. She moved to wake him up when something caught her. What is that?

She reached down and picked up the book.

WHAT THE HELL?

Why would Chip have a book on relationships?

This better not be one of Xander's ideas or she would kick his ass. Curiously, she flipped through the pages.

What is this trash!

Chip doesn't need this advice. He's perfectly fine on his own. He doesn't need any ideas going into his head! She better wake him up to find out what the deal is. She could kiss him to wake him up…but sometimes, there are accidents. The bump on her head was proof enough. She shook his shoulder and his head snapped up. He blinked then smiled at her.

"Hey, V….how was the show?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"It was good. You didn't have to wait up for me." She said softly.

"I wanted too..."

"To do some reading?" She said as she held up the book. He blushed furiously.

"The book is so stupid! I was going to burn it…but I sort got tired…"

She snored.

"We can agree on that. The thing was a piece of trash. Why do you have the book anyway?"

He shifted uncomfortable in his chair and looked down at the ground. She frowned.

"Chip…Baby?"

"Well…I was wondering…why you said no…"

"No? No to what?"

What was he talking about?

"When I proposed…"

"Oh…that."

Yes…that. She would hope he would forget about that. Oh, she loved him. That isn't the problem. Her deepest fear was change. When their friendship turned into a relationship, she was happy to see that nothing changed between them. Well…a few things…She really liked those changes.

But marriage is a totally different story.

Her parents' marriage wasn't the greatest. She could remember hearing her parent argue about how they married too young. She doesn't want the same thing to happen to them.

"V…Earth to V?" Chip said as he waved his hand in her face.

"HEY!" She said as she pulled his hand out of her face.

"You zoned out of me…That's kind of my job. What's up?" He said with a concern look on his face.

A grin broke out from her face.

"Haha…funny. I was thinking about my parents…"

He made a face.

"We aren't going to end up like your parents, V. When I proposed, I didn't mean get married now. I'm not that impatient! Well…only sometimes. No…I was thinking of waiting because I was in school and you're working at the clubs. My mom and dad did the same."

"They did?"

"My dad proposed while my mom was in nursing school. So, they didn't get married until two years later," Chip said with a grin.

"I didn't know that. Then why are you asking now?"

"Well….I wanted…to makesureyouweremine.." He said quickly as possible.

She smiled and leaned over.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"So…that's a yes?"

"When you ask."

His face lighted up then he bolted from the chair. She watched as he darted down the hallway. She blinked in confusion. He wasn't going to ask now, was he?

A few minutes later, he came down with something in his hand. He returned to his seat and slowly, he opened his hand. She leaned over to see a silver ring in his hand. She could tell there were different markings on it as well.

"This belonged to my great-great grandmother on my dad's side."

"Really? What's does the markings mean?" She said as she stared at the rose…a Japanese…or Chinese symbol…she couldn't tell the different…the word Cookie engraved into the ring. What in the world?

"According to my aunt, my great-great grandmother didn't want a normal ring. She bullied her fiancé into get it engraved with a rose. Then her daughter did the same…with her nickname…Cookie. Then mom got it but she is wearing her grandmother's ring. She wanted to leave her mark. She left the Chinese symbol for love there. So…uhh…I thought you would….like it?" He said nervously.

She picked up the ring from his hand and stared at it.

"If you don't like it…we could always get a store brought one…and we could…"

She leaned over and kissed him thoroughly. Few moments later, she broke away as she smiled. Chip was blushing like a manic. He's so cute when he blushed like that. She slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a little big…nothing that a trip to the jeweler can't fix.

"I think I added a pixie…It goes well with the rose…Although, your grandma's taste in nicknames….Honestly, Cookie…Who calls…"

He didn't let her finish. He picked her up and kissed her.

He could have waited until she said yes.

Hmmm…maybe later…much much later.

End of Nothing But A Kiss. 

A/N: Uhh…Thanks everyone for the reviews. . You guys rock. Read and Review if you wish.


	9. The Puppy

Flashes of The Everyday: The Puppy

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Woman against beast. Vida…vs. the puppy

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

30kisses theme: 25. Fence

Vida groaned as she tried to pull the weed from the ground. Stupid weed. Why in the world was she doing this? Oh, that's right. Chip was doing the lawn. She hates mowing the lawn. She is happy to give him the job.

AHHH…Stupid damn weed!

"V! Look what I found!" Chip's voice rang out.

She turned around to see a…a dirty mop head? Why in the heck? Why would Chip being showing her a dirty mop head?

"I found it by the fence. Poor thing is so dirty and skinny. Once I clean it up and get some food in him, he would be such a cute puppy." He said happily.

"A puppy?" She said as she stared. He moved closer to her and held the puppy closer for her to see. The puppy was black and brown. It was covered in dirt and twigs.

It still looked liked a mop head to her but with big black eyes. The puppy was trembling in Chip's hands.

"Come on, Hiro…let's get you clean up." He said softly before dashing into the house.

Two things popped into her head at once. One, it was a puppy. Chip has wanted a puppy since they moved here. She has been able to talk him out of it several times. She loves dogs. She just didn't want one yet. But she knew he has been eyeing them at the pet stores and adoption centers. His eyes would light up when he saw them. Now that one had landed right in their laps. She knew he wasn't going to let it go. Second thing was…why is world would he name a dog that?

Slowly, she headed toward to the house and into the kitchen. She saw him in a chair by the kitchen table. He was gently wiping the dog's fur clean with a towel.

"Okay…ground rules. He's your dog. You take care of him. That means feeding him, take him outside, and all that jazz. Got it?" She said.

"Really? You mean I can keep him!" He said with the biggest grin.

"If no one comes to claim him…sure." She said with a shrug. It wasn't like the pup was her responsibility.

Suddenly, she felt herself off the ground as he hugged her. He kissed her happily.

"Thank you! You're the best!" He said as he put her down.

"Damn straight." She said with a grin.

"Well…I have tell you a few things too…to make sure your stuff is safe.."

-MF-

"YOU GOD DAMN ANIMAL! WHERE ARE YOU?" She cursed as she held up the chewed up cable.

"V…what is it?" He said as he came into her work room.

"The thing did this to my cable. Now…I can't work!" She said angrily. She stalked over to him and show him the cable.

"Do you have an extra one?"

"No…"

"Then I get you a new one."

"How can you be so damn calm about it!"

"Well…I have lost enough action figures, toy swords, capes, and shoes to the drooling mouths of puppies to know. You always close the door….or put stuff on a different shelf." He said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She grumbled softly.

"Don't worry. I will replace it in no time. And…I will make it up to you." He said softly.

"Really?" She said as a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"Really."

"Okay…hurry back…" She said as she kissed his lips. He turned away and she hit his butt.

"V!"

"You said anything."

She watched him blushed as he left the room. She grinned to herself until she saw that caught her eye. She turned her head to see the puppy wagging its tail under her jacket.

"Well…you're good for something…" She said as she picked up her jacket. She scratched behind Hiro's ears.

--MF—

"GOD DAMN IT, HIRO! Give me back my shirt. This isn't a game of a tug of war!" She screamed as she chased the dog around the house. Who knew a puppy could run so fast?

And she couldn't count on Chip. He already left for work. Lucky bastard. She nearly tripped over the coffee table as the puppy dashed under it. She jumped over the table and grabbed the happy little bastard. The puppy wiggled in her arms until she got the shirt out of his mouth.

"You are a pain in the butt, Hiro." She said to the puppy.

"You have no idea, do you?"

The puppy stared at her and wagged its tail.

"Those puppy dog eyes and innocent face isn't going to always work."

Hiro crawled up her chest and sniffed her face.

"Neither is that."

Then he licked her face.

"AHHh…neither is that!"

He licked her face again.

"AHHH…STOP IT!"

--MF—

"GOD DAMN DOG! Could you found somewhere else to pee?" She said as she picked up Hiro.

She held out the dog until she reached the back door. She opened the door and set him outside.

"You pee out there!" She shouted as she slammed the door behind her. She groaned softly as she goes to the fridge to get herself a coke. She heard footsteps behind her.

"V, why is Hiro outside?" Chip's voice said.

"He peed on the carpet and I kicked him out. DO NOT THINK ABOUT LET HIM BACK IN!" She said.

"Don't plan too." He said.

"Good."

She looked over at Chip as he moved over to the counter and grabbed a banana. She heard scratching at the door.

"Ignore it."

"But…"

"Chip…."

"Okay…"

The scratching continued.

"V….I think we can let him in."

"No. He has to learn."

"He will learn. He's just a puppy. It's going to take him awhile."

"Great."

The scratching stopped.

"See? He's learning." She said as she closed the fridge's door. She turned around to Hiro staring at her. She looked over at Chip to see him making…some type of banana sandwich. She probably didn't want to know.

"Chip…did you let dog in?"

"No." He said as he turned to look at her. She looked over to see the door wide open. She looked over at Chip, who was staring at the door. She stared down at Hiro, who was wagging his tail happily.

She started to laugh.

--MF—

She was watching tv on the sofa when she heard a small odd sort of groan. She looked down to see Hiro at her feet.

"You miss Chip too, huh?" She said as she picked him up and set him on the sofa. Hiro moved over and laid his head on her lap.

"Well, I miss him too." She said as she stroked his fur.

"He's training a bunch of new students. Joy for him. I can imagine it would drive a normal person nuts. In other world, he loves it."

She paused for a second.

"You know….you better not make a habit of this," She said to Hiro. He just wagged his tail.

"The sofa and bed are off limits."

He stared at her and wagged his tail harder.

"I mean it."

With that look in his eyes, why did she think she was losing this battle?

End of The Puppy

A/N: hehe…Puppy wins all. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. They so float my boat. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	10. Cake is Evil

What a Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Driving Lessons

Flashes of The Everyday: Cake is Evil

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Never again will Chip go with his future mother-in-law for cake sampling.

30kisses theme: 28. The sound of waves

Chocolate…

Strawberry…

Chip's stomach tight up as a wave of nausea hit him. He lean into the toilet and tried to throw up. Nothing. His stomach was empty as it could possible be. He lowered himself back on the floor. He leaned against the rim of the toilet as he took deep breath.

Now, he knew why V didn't want to go.

Ughh…

Lemon…

Vanilla.

How many different favors did he try? He lost count around twenty. He couldn't believe there were so many flavors.

Butterscotch…

Mint…

Butter cream….

He couldn't say no to Mrs. Rocca. She always had been so nice to him. V warned that her mom would go crazy on any wedding stuff. He didn't realize how crazy she would go. She didn't like the fact when he said that he could make the cake either. She wanted a professional to handle it. That wasn't very nice. He thought he could bake quite well. He groaned as his stomach tight up into a ball. He brought his knees to his chest.

Raspberry…

Key Lime…

Cherry…

How many cake shops did they visit? Three or four. The people were very nice to him even he tried to eat the flowers. How was he supposed to know you aren't supposed to eat the flowers? You do on a birthday cake!

He frowned.

Coconut…

Almond….

Napoleon…

He really shouldn't have brought up the M word. She nearly threw a fit. What is wrong with magic? It's part of him and V. And when and if they have kids…they will have magic too.

He sighed.

Maybe he could talk V into eloping.

His stomach twitched in agreement.

Creamy Vanilla…

Strawberry Cream…

Chocolate Cherry…

Another wave of nausea hit him and he scrambled back to the toilet. Once again, he tried to throw up…with little success. He fell back onto the floor and curl up next to the toilet.

This is going to be a long night.

"Do you have any idea what you did to Chip? He's currently spending time with the toilet!" Vida's voice rang from the bedroom.

"Just a little stomach ache, my ass! He has been throwing up for the last three hours!"

He heard Vida pacing.

"Look, mom. We haven't even decided on a date. You're already planning invitations…and dresses…stupid crap like that. So back off!"

"Whatever…mom…whatever. I have to go. I have a very sick fiancé to take care of. Bye."

He heard her slam down the phone and walk toward the bathroom. The door opened and he could hear footsteps on the floor.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"I lost to a bowl ball…"

"Ahh…Poor baby"

He felt her hand running through his hair. He sighed softly.

"V…Cake is evil."

She laughed softly.

"I suppose it is now, huh?"

Another wave of nausea hit but slowly the pain eased. He groaned softly.

"I don't want to throw up on you."

"You already did it once."

"I was 8 and you were spinning the merry go around too fast."

"True…but we had fun," She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes…we did. Of course, you got back at me…." He said with a sigh. He leaned back against her.

"You still remember that?"

"How could I forget? You and Mickey had a hotdog eating contest then we went on the crazy roll coaster," he said with a grin.

"Hey, he asked for it. The roll coaster was a lot of fun…until I got sick," She said.

He laughed until his stomach protested again. He groaned softly as he stopped laughing.

"Do you want some more of the pink stuff?"

"I would probably throw it up again."

She leaned on his shoulder.

"You know…I love you, right?"

"Is because I dealt with your mom today?"

"You did a beautiful job at it too."

"Thanks." He said with a grin.

Silence full the air between them. He began to listen to her breath. In and Out. Out and In. In and out. It kind of reminded him of the sound of waves. Slowly, he closed his eyes as sleep lure him in.

"Hey…wake up," Vida said as she shook him awake.

"What?" He groaned softly

"Wouldn't it better to sleep in a bed?"

"Only if I wasn't afraid to throw up in the bed."

"Blah…that is why they made the washer machine for."

"Okay…okay…I get up." He said as he removed himself from V's arms. She got up from the ground and kissed his cheek. He got up from the ground and leaned against the toilet.

"Hey, V…"

"Yes?"

"Can I have pie for my birthday?"

End of Cake is Evil.

A/N: Poor Chip...XD Anyway, thanks everyone for their reviews. You guys rock. As always, read and review if you wish.


	11. Ruffles, Bows, and Puppy Dog's Teeth

Flashes of The Everyday: Ruffles, Bows, and Puppy dog's Teeth.

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Her mother is about to drive Vida nuts about her wedding dress….but she has a solution for that.

Disclaimer: No ownage here. Sorry.

30kisses theme: 21. violence; pillage/plunder, extortion

She loved her mom. She really does.

That is why she is going to give her a swift and painless death.

Vida groaned softly as she stared at herself in the god awful dress in the mirror. It was deep purple…with big bows…and ruffles. It was so ugly. Where did her mother get this dress from?

Maybe from Aunt Susan?

….Goodwill?

Flea market, maybe?

Hell, she wouldn't be surprise if it was from the trash dump.

She took off the dress and tossed it onto the bed.

Blah….

She walked pass her closet to get her night shirt. She caught something out of the corner of her eye.

Oh, her mom didn't!

She approached the closet to see a bright green dress hanging in her closet.

Hell no!

She took the dress down and threw it on the bed.

What in the world is she going to do with her mom?

Chip didn't help in the matter.

"_V…." He said as he looked up from his comic book. _

"_I want to strangle her today, Chip. I was this close too! I mean…me in bows!" She said as she started to pace. _

"_It could be worse…" _

"_How could be worse!" _

"_It could be bright yellow dress with poke dots on it." _

"…_..Okay…you win." _

"_I have to win one every once in awhile," He said with a grin. _

"_Smart ass." She said with a smirk. Then she sighed softly. _

"_What am I going to do?" _

"_Nothing." _

_She twisted her head toward him and blinked. _

_  
"What?" _

"_This is your dress, V. Sure…your mom is driving you nuts. You are the one that is got to wear. You are the one that is got to walk down the aisle in it. You are the one that has to be happy in it." _

_She snored. _

"_How can I be happy in a dress?" _

"_Well…you have been. Your eyes light up…and you have this hop in your step. Your hips move a little…" He stopped and started to blush slightly. She grinned widely. She took the comic book from his hands and took a seat in his lap. _

"_Somebody has been watching." She said in a sing song voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Well…uhh…you're my girl. I have to watch for things like that…"_

_She laughed and kissed him warmly. _

_A few moments, she broke the kiss. _

"_Thanks…now…what about my mom?  
_

_He chuckled. _

"_Feed her some cake?" _

She laughed at the thought. She might have to try that. She heard some scratching at the door. She slipped on her night shirt and pants before she walked over to the door. She opened the door and Hiro came running in with a ball in his mouth.

"Hello, brat." She said with amusement. Hiro dropped the ball on her feet. She smiled as she leaned over and scratched behind his ears. He wagged his tail before he bolted for the bed.

Typical dog.

She chuckles softly before she went to put the ugly purple dress on a hanger. Once she placed it in the closet, she turned around to the green dress.

Her mouth dropped slightly.

Hiro was happily chewing on one of the bow on the dress. She wanted to shout to tell him to stop it.

Honestly…..did she want him too?

He just saved her pain and questions about why she didn't like this "adorable" dress. She rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy yourself, brat?"

He stared at her and just wagged his tail.

"You know…my mom is going to flip," She said as she took a seat next to him.

She scratched behind his ear again.

"Not that I minded…I didn't like the dress."

Hiro pulled on the bow with his teeth.

"Still...mom probably found this in a perfectly good trash can somewhere? And I should try to save it."

Hiro pulled off the bow.

"Damn…you beat me too it. What ever am I going to do?"

He dropped the bow from his mouth and started to chew on the lace on the sleeve.

"….maybe, you like to try a different dress? I got one with plenty of bows."

-MFMF-

She was very good about explaining to her mom that the dresses were totally ruined. She calmed her mother down from her violence raves about puppies and lace. She promised in the near future that she and her mother would get another dress. Of course that isn't going to happen if she had any say in it. She also explained how Hiro was going to be punished.

This made her mom happy.

True to her word, Hiro was punished….

With two good size dog bones.

End of Ruffles, Bows, and Puppy dog's Teeth.

A/N: Yup, Hiro is back. XD Don't worry…Chip and Hiro will have a chapter together as well. Anyway, I am glad everyone is enjoying it. Read and Review if You wish.


	12. Enough is Enough

Flashes of the Everyday: Enough is Enough

By: M14Mouse

Summary: When you had enough, it is time to go to Vegas.

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

30kisses theme: 6. The space between dream and reality

Prequel to Pictures to Prove it.

That is it.

She had enough.

She pulled up the park. Sometimes, she knew Chip took his students to the park to practice. She put her jeep into park and jumped out of it. Her eyes darted back and forward as she walked through the park. She spotted him working with one of the children. Then she saw Daggeron watching some older kids practicing sword fighting. She stalked over to him. She waited until the boys were finished before approaching him.

"Excuse me, Daggeron. Can I like…kidnap Chip for oh….until Sunday?" She asked sweetly. Daggeron blinked in surprise.

"I suppose so. Is everything well?" He said in confusion.

"Everything is fine. Me and Chip are going on a little trip." She said with a smile. He looked to Chip then her.

"I…never mind. Chip could use the time off. I will take over his Saturday class, Vida." He said.

"You're such a great friend. We tell you all about the wedding when we get back," She said with a grin. Daggeron blinked for a moment then opened his mouth a little. His mouth shut a second later.

Smart boy.

She marched over to Chip and grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, dear…We have to go. Daggeron got the rest of your kids," she said.

"What? What is going on? Did something happen?" Chip said in confusion.

"Nothing…nothing. Well…something did happen. I'll explain once we get into the jeep."

"What about my stuff and my…"

She cut him off quickly.

"Your stuff is fine. I packed a bag for you in the back. The house is locked up. Miss Norris is taking care of Hiro for us. Everything is fine."

"Okay…." He frowned as he followed her to the jeep. She jumped into her jeep and watched Chip do the same. She started up the jeep and drove out of the park. She glanced over at Chip. He looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Okay…you can ask now."

"What's going on?"

"We are going to get married."

Out of the corner of her eye, he blinked in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"I'm sick and tired of mom. I had enough. I have spent 2 hours…2 HOURS on the phone with her debating wedding crap. It was something so…so…stupid. Who cares if the damn cards don't match with the flowers? It's just damn cards with numbers and letters on it. Who cares if the ring bearer isn't related to us? Your cousins are perfectly fine! Oh…the best part was the dress…AGAIN! She wanted me to try on my Aunt Jo's dress. SHE WAS TWICE AS BIG AS ME!" She screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Better?"

"No."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"So…we are getting married?"

"Yes."

She thought for a second and frowned.

"Damn, the court house is already closed," She said.

"What about Vegas?" He said in exciting tone.

"Vegas?"

"Yup…if we're going to Vegas, it would be fun and memorable. Mom and dad did it even if they did scare grandma. In fact, mom says we should do it." He said with a laugh.

She thought for a moment.

"What? Why?"

"Stress maybe…or the fact that I turned green at the sight of Rose's birthday cake." He said with a small grin.

She laughed.

"We couldn't have that, can we?"

"No, we couldn't. Mom hates it when we don't try her cooking"

She laughed.

"So true!"

She turned down the road heading out town. She couldn't believe that she was going to do it. She was going to get married. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. For the first time, she wasn't going to fight it.

Mrs. Vida Thorn?

No…no…Mrs. Vida Rocca-Thorn.

Mrs. Vida Thorn-Rocca?

She laughed to herself. It sounded like a badly named rap artist.

"What is so funny, V?"

"Nothing…Just…I can't believe I am getting married. I just never thought of myself that isn't going to happen. And..hehe how Mrs. Vida Thorn-Rocca sounds like a rapper's name."

He laughed.

"Well…it could be worse. It could be Chip Rocca."

She blinked and then she started to laugh. She felt his lips against her cheek. She smiled to herself.

"What ever you decide, V. I'll be happy."

"Even if I got a cake."

"Uhhh….Maybe not."

"CHIP!"

He laughed softly.

"Well…if you're going to be evil. How about a pink dress with ruffles?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

He smiled softly then turned toward the window.

"Then…how about a pirate outfit?"

"Huh?"

End of Enough is Enough

A/N: I didn't feel like writing another wedding fic. Pictures To Prove was quite enough. Hehe. Anyway, I thank everyone for their reviews. And as always…read and review if you wish.


	13. The Bearer of News

Flashes of The Everyday: The Bearer of News

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Getting married was the easy part…telling your parents is much more difficult one.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…how sad.

30kisses theme: 2. news, letter

Chip is kind…sort of nervous. He has no idea how his mom is going to react. She can't be mad…can she? Mom did say that they could go to Vegas and get married. But parents are funny like that. One minute, they can be fine with something…the next minute, they aren't.

"Stop moving around."

"I can't help it, V. I'm nervous. Your mom kind of scared me back there and I have no clue how my mom is going to react," He said.

"I thought your mom approved…" Vida said with a frown as she looked back toward the road.

"Well…she did. But…"

"Mom is just being a nut case! You know that!"

"I know…I know…it is kind of creepy that she didn't yell too much."

"I think she has a plan."

"That is what scared me," He said with a sigh.

"I thought her cooking did that?" She said with a smirk.

He laughed for a moment.

"No…but that is a scary thought. Remind me of your cooking!"

"HEY!"

He laughed as she hit his shoulder.

"Ouch, V. I was going to say that you were a better cook because you at least get some stuff right." He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks….I think."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"What do you think your mom planning?"

"I have no idea…but she was looking at our marriage license rather closely. I think she wanted to see if it was real."

"It was real as it was going to get."

"I know…I think she twitched when we told her that we got married by Elvis."

"….I thought it was the pirate outfits did her in."

V glanced over at him and they started to laugh.

"But the pirate outfits were the best part!" He said with a grin.

"I know! Who knew I look good in leather and white puff shirts? We didn't leave them at Maddie's place, right?" V said.

"Don't think so…I think it is in the back."

A horrible thought jumped out of nowhere. She wouldn't…would she? Wasn't one enough!

"V…I think I know what your mom is going to do. She's going to make us get married again."

"What! How…what? Chip, she can't make us get married again."

"She is going to try it…I can feel it." He said as his thoughts started to race. None of those thoughts were quite pleasant either.

"Urgh…If she does find a way…no…hell, no…" She grumbled to herself.

"Urgh…why do I have a feeling when we come home one day…there is going to be a cake, people, a priest, and balloons….Urgh.." Chip said as he banged his head on the dashboard.

"Hell! You're right! Mom would do something like that." She said before she started to curse.

"Okay…No panicking…She might not do it."

They stared at each other briefly.

"We're screwed."

"Uh…I wouldn't say that…"

She gave him a look before looking back at the road.

"Okay…we're screwed."

He smiled a little as the familiar landscape came into view. Slowly, his aunt and uncle's house came into view. He shifted in his seat again.

"Everything will be fine…"

"I hope so…"

Few minutes later, V turned down the driveway and parked the jeep on a grassy area by the house. He barely had time to get out of the jeep before the screen door burst opened. Aunt Sonya and Marie ran out of the house.

"Ooo…Here is the happy couple!" Aunt Sonya said as she hugged him. He glanced over to see his cousin hug Vida. He heard his cousin singing "You're a part of the family" song.

"What? How did you…" He said in confusion. He could hear V mumbled to herself.

"News sure does travel fast around here."

"We got a call from your mom, Vida. Demanding us who gave you two the idea to go to Vegas."

"Of course, I said it was mine," His mom said as she rolled out onto the porch with Uncle Danny right behind her.

"I think I heard her scream from your house to ours."

His mom hit Uncle Danny's hand and gave him a look.

"Be nice…now…Tell me about the wedding. Did you take pictures like I asked?" His mom said eagerly.

"OF course, we did, Mrs. Thorn." Vida said.

"We are family now. You must call me Leann." His mom said.

"Uhh…." Vida said with unsure tone. Her eyes dart over to him. He knew what to do.

"I also got a pirate outfit!" He said happily.

"Really? Oh, this is going to be a good story. Let get some food in your stomachs…and I want to hear all about it. Come on, Marie…go and get an extra chair from the guest room," his aunt said. Marie darted into the house.

"Should we wait until the other children get here? They would love to hear the story as well," His mom said.

"I want the unabridged version."

"Aunt Sonya!" He said as he blushed.

"What? It like your room was really that quiet when Vida was visiting." His aunt said. Vida moved over to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What? Were you listening?" Vida said with a smirk.

"No…but I know about your magic stuff….So, I was never surprised. Enough talk….in the house!" his aunt said happily.

His family scrambled back into the house. Slowly, he and Vida approached the front door.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" He said.

"I'm glad. Two set of parents mad at us wouldn't make for a fun honeymoon." Vida said.

"Tell me about it."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. A smile formed on his lips.

"So…round three of telling of our wedding adventures?"

"There have the gang at Rootcore to tell. Then Toby…."

"We should have written a book instead. Would have been sooo much easier, V."

End of The News.

A/N: Yes, V's mom has something planned. You find out in the next chapter. Hehe…Anyway, I am so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Many thanks for the reviews. You guy sooo rock. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	14. In A Good Mood

Flashes of The Everyday: In A Good Mood

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida and Chip go for their honeymoon. Boy, they are in for a surprise.

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

30 kisses theme: 12. In A Good Mood

"Chip!"

He laughed as he dumped some water on her. He bolted across the beach before she could get him.

"I'm going to get you for that, Chip!" Vida said as she scrambled off of the towel and after him. She knew she couldn't catch him. She should know because she has been chasing his ass since he was 8. She knew him and his little games that he would slow down for her. After a few minutes of chasing around the beach, she tackled him to the ground. He let out a oomph as he fell to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey, V," He said with a big grin.

"Why in the world did you do that for?"

"Beaches are for playing…not for getting a tan."

She snored slightly before picking up some sand and dumping it on his head.

"See? I'm playing now."

"Hey!"

He shook his head free of the sand then pounced on her.

"HEY!"

He started to tickle her ruthlessly.

"AHHHH!" She said as she laughed. She threw water into his face. After several minutes of sanding and water throwing, he pinned her down.

"Gotcha!" He said happily.

"Now…what are you going to do about it?" She said with a grin.

"Hmmm…I need to think about that."

"Really?"

He kissed her lips. A smile appeared on her face.

"If you wanted sex, you just had to ask."

"V!"

She laughed as she kissed him again.

"You're becoming so much like Daggeron. So formal and so cute when you blushed."

"I will take that as a compliment."

She laughed before he kissed her again.

"Hmmm…" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, she heard a dog's barking. She broke the kiss and looked over to see Hiro running toward them.

"I thought you closed the door, V." He said in confusion.

"Me too."

She untangled her arms as he moved away from her. Hiro jumped into his arms and started to lick his face. She couldn't help but smile as he laughed.

"Hey, boy. How did you get out?"

She sat up on the ground and leaned over and scratched behind Hiro's ear.

"This little monster can get out of anywhere…can't you?"

He smiled at her before he stumbled to his feet with Hiro in his arms.

"I bet he is just hungry."

"Why does that sound like someone I know?"

He stuck his tongue at her.

"We are growing boys. We needed our food."

"Uh huh," She said as she got to her feet.

They laughed before they started to head back to their rented beach house. She didn't want to go to the beach at first but Chip's uncle knew a guy that would give them a great deal. Two weeks free on a private beach. She chuckled to herself. She married into a family that is the size of a small country. They are bound to know a lot of people.

Of course, a major plus is that they were able to bring Hiro with them. She almost laughed as Chip said that Mrs. Norris isn't allowed to corrupt their dog. OF course, she understood where he was coming from. Honestly, who puts pink mini skirts on poodles?!

Poor things.

"Earth to V. Earth to V," He said as he waved his hand in front of her.

"What?" She said in annoyance.

"You zoned out again. Penny for your thoughts."

"How much I'm enjoying this. I didn't think I would since Brairwood is near a beach. I just feel so…relax here"

"Me either. I love my students. We are always so busy. It just feels weird to slow down. "

Slowly, his fingers wrapped into her fingers. She smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder before heading toward the house. Chip set Hiro on the ground and allowed him to do his favorite pastime. Chasing the waves. He would bark and jump away as the wave approached. At least, he was easy to entertain.

Finally, they made it to the house. She opened the door to allow the dog in. Hiro scrambled inside. She frowned slightly…if the door was closed…how did he get out? She turned back around and wrapped her arms around Chip.

"So…after we feed the little monster…what are your plans?"

"Well…I did plan leftovers for tonight." He said slowly.

"Really now?" She said as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yup." He said as she felt his hands pull her closer.

"Perhaps…the leftovers can wait."

She leaned upward and kissed his lips.

"Hmm…that is why they invented the microwave."

"I couldn't agree more."

He leaned forward and they kissed again. She heard Hiro groaned. They break the kiss and looked down at Hiro.

"What is it, boy?"

Hiro darted into the living room. They followed him into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks. They were people…balloons…cake. Her eyes landed on her mom and a pastor. What the hell?!

"Well…that killed the good mood." He said in shock.

She couldn't agree more.

End of A Good Mood.

A/N: :Smiles innocently.: Anyway, thank you kindly for the reviews. I love them. Review if you wish.


	15. The Things We Ask For

Flashes of The Everyday: The Things We Ask For

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip knew V for a very long time. He knew when to step in…and step away. This time, he is going to step between them.

30kisses theme: 18. Say Ahhh…

Chip knew V for a very long time. He knew when she is happy...sad…annoyed and…most of all, angry. Her eyes narrowed…almost like a snake would. She would put her hands on her hips. Her lips pressed together into a frown.

She had all classic signs right now as she stared at her mom.

This time…it was different. Her eyes were cold. He knew better step in before something happened.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed.

V's mom and the other guests stumbled back in surprise. He nearly jumped as well when he heard her scream.

"You…you….I'm sick and tired of this!" She said angrily.

"Vida….dear…," Her mom said softly.

"Don't Vida dear me, mom. How could you! I am married. You saw the damn certificate! You saw the damn pictures. Now…this! THIS! What in the hell is wrong with you!"

"Vida…we have guests."

Vida glanced over at the people.

"You have guests. I didn't invite them!"

"Now…calm down….please…" Her mom pleaded with her.

"I'll not calm down…" Vida said. He heard her teeth grinding from here.

"Perhaps, it would be a good idea if we left," The pastor said.

"Yes…I think it would be a good idea if you left," Vida said.

"No…no…please, Vida…these people came a long way…" her mom said.

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't guilt trip me!" She snapped. He watched as she moved closer to her. Finally, he stepped between her and her mom. Gently, he put his hands on her arms. Her eyes widened at him.

"Chip…Stay out of this," She snapped.

"No, V…I think I will handle this. I'm much calmer than you at the moment." He said.

"But…."

"Trust me…okay?" He said as he leaned over kissed her forehead. He pulled away. He saw the conflict of emotions in her eyes as he moved away. He knew V doesn't like to back down from a fight. He turned back around to look at Mrs. Rocca.

His knight training was about to come in handy.

"Mrs. Rocca," He said calmly.

"Chip…I know you understand where I'm coming from…don't you?" Mrs. Rocca said. He tilted his head slightly and frowned. He almost pitied her. She begged to have a wedding….just not the wedding they wanted.

"This isn't the time…or the place to talk about this. These people shouldn't be involved in this mess," He said with a bow.

"Forgive me but I must ask everyone to leave. You have my apologizes for being involved." He said to the other people.

He watched as the people mumbled and whispered to each other. He knew they would be the subject of gossip many months later. He didn't really care about what they said. He didn't want add fuel to the fire if they stayed.

"I believe we should listen to this young man," The pastor said as he turned the people.

He almost wanted to hug the man for his help. He walked over and opened the door for the guests and wished each of them a good night. V was busy giving her mom evil looks. Once everyone left, he closed the door.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Vida. I worked very hard to get this together…the pastor cost a small fortune to get this time…" Mrs. Rocca said.

"Mom…" Vida said angrily. He walked over and put himself between V and her mom.

"That is enough, Mrs. Rocca." He said calmly. Slowly, he changed his tone to his teacher's voice. Daggeron may have taught him patience…but Leanbow taught him to make his students listen. He should really thank him when he got back.

"Now…listen here…" Mrs. Rocca said.

"No…I think you need to listen."

Mrs. Rocca blinked in confusion.

"I know you wanted a big fancy wedding. But me and V didn't want that. That isn't us. We are happy what we did. It was fun…it was adventure. It…was us."

"You're going to regret it."

He sighed softly.

"No…I don't think we will."

Mrs. Rocca's mouth opened and shut. She stared at him…as if she couldn't figure him out.

"Now…listen…."

He could feel his hands tight up into balls. Don't get angry, Chip. That will feed into this mess. Take deep breaths.

"No…I don't think me or V need to anymore. At least, not for tonight. Perhaps, you can come back tomorrow when you are in a better frame of mind."

V hissed behind his back. He reached behind him and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it gently. He winced as she gripped his hand tightly.

"Chip…I don't know how this is done in your family…"

That tone…made his teeth grind. Now, he knew why V had such a short temper.

"My family has nothing to do with. This is between three of us. But you continue to bring other people involve. I have a feeling why…but really…that isn't my business. You have to figure that out for yourself. But me…V…and Hiro are leaving."

He felt V let go of his hand and bolted for the door. He never seen her that fast…well…maybe for sex and music. He walked over to the table where Hiro jumped onto to eat the food. He picked up Hiro and pat down his pocket to make sure the keys were there.

"But what about the house…the food?"

He turned around to look at Mrs. Rocca. She looked mostly in shock.

"I will contact my uncle tomorrow. In few days, I will come back to clean up. It is the least I can do."

Again, her mouth dropped. Before she could say anything, he left. He didn't want to feed into this anymore. He set Hiro on the ground and let him run toward the jeep. He made his way to the jeep when a pair of arms wrapped him. He turned around to have V launched herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Slowly, she broke the kiss. It took him a few moments to get his thoughts together again.

"Wow…my boy was good in there. I would have started throwing things when she started that listening crap. But you….wow…I thought you were channeling Daggeron for awhile. So calm and cool. It was very hot."

He turned red as she laughed. She kissed him again.

"Come on…let's go before mom caught us," She said as she pulled him toward the jeep.

He stared at her for a long moment.

"I'm proud of you, V."

She stopped for a moment and looked him strangely.

"Why?"

"You didn't let your mom get to you."

"Well…I had my very hot husband get all knighty on her ass. It was fun to watch."

"Knighty?"

"New word…I just invented it. Now…let's go…we have hotel's bed to break in."

End of The Things We Ask For

Next Chapter: Sometimes, You Just Know

A/N: Originally, I didn't plan to add this chapter. It wasn't in the original outline…but I had some themes I could easily move around for this chapter. Soooo…ta-da? Anyway, thank you kindly for the reviews. You guys rock.


	16. Sometimes, You Just Know

Flashes of the Everyday: Sometimes, You Just Know

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Hiro go to the pet store and have an interesting discussion.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…well…expect Hiro. Yay! I own the doggy! XD

30kisses theme: 11. Gardenia

"You know…I think V is pregnant, Hiro." Chip said as he watched Hiro sniffed a chew toy on the rack.

"I mean…she loved gardenias. They never got her sick before. But today, she got sick and ran to the bathroom."

He paused as he and Hiro walked into the next aisle.

"But then again, she has been running to the bathroom every morning for the last week. Soo…it may not be the gardenias. Oh, no…you don't. No chewing on that." He said as he pulled Hiro away from chewing on the metal shelf.

"Honestly, you got to be the only dog I ever had to chew on metal. It isn't very tasty."

He guided Hiro in the aisle where the doggy toys were. He laughed when Hiro dragged him over to one shelf and started to wag his tail.

"You want the orange puff ball thing, Hiro?" He smiled as he took the orange puff ball thing off the hook. He handed it to Hiro. He grabbed it from his hand and started to chew on it.

"V is going to be mad when she found out that I brought you another toy," He said with a pause.

He really didn't want to say or do anything really. There isn't really guidebook to this. He wasn't like his great grandma Lu. His great grandma Lu has this knack at knowing when anyone or anything was pregnant. She knew when the calf was going to be born or when a mare was pregnant. He always thought it was some weird grandma's radar. It was kind of like Uncle Jowy could always find Cousin Kelly's apple pie.

He remembered when he was seven and she told Aunt Helen that she was pregnant. Aunt Helen was very scary when she found out. He remembered a lot of throwing of glass and hiding in the bathroom. At least, Cousin June's reaction was happier. She hugged Grandma Lu when she told her.

Hiro snapped him out of thoughts when he started to pull on the leash. He looked down and smiled as Hiro pulled him along.

"Okay…next aisle…nothing really interesting there…all leashes and medicines. It has nothing for you to chew on." He said as he watched Hiro stop and chew on his toy again.

He remembered asking her why much later.

She just smiled.

"Little one, they already know. They're just too silly to listen. That is why I have to tell them. They listen to your Grandma Lu."

So…basically, V's body knew she is pregnant but V doesn't want to listen.

He knew that already!

He sighed as he looked down at Hiro.

He had no clue what to do.

"Maybe…I shouldn't say anything. That isn't true…no….if she doesn't go to the doctor by the end of the week. I will drag her there….with a body suit. And I will take her wand away before she does anything," He said with a sigh.

He picked up Hiro and started to head to cash registers.

"We have one more stop to make before we go home."

-MFMF-

He peek his head into the bedroom to see V curled up in the blankets. Slowly, he opened the door and Hiro bolted onto the bed. V uncurled herself and chuckled softly. She leaned over and scratched Hiro's head.

"Look who came home with a new toy." She said softly.

"He grabbed it off the shelf…honest." He said as he approached the bed. He made sure his surprise was out of sight.

"Uh huh…I bet," She said with a tired smile. She tilted her head slightly.

"What is behind your back?"

"A surprise."

"Chip…I'm not in the mood for food."

"Nope…even better…icee!" HE said as he held out the icee for her.

"Chip…"

"It makes your stomach feel better. It's better than soup."

"True…"

She took the icee from his hands and took a sip from the straw. He watched her carefully during the first couple of sips. She made a happy sigh as she pulled the straw from her mouth.

Bingo.

He crawled into bed next to her and gently took her into his arms. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Better?"

"Yes…a little."

"Good…you're going to doctor Wednesday, right?"

She sighed.

"Yes…Yes…yes…You win"

"Good….because I don't like seeing you sick."

"I don't like being sick."

"I know."

"Chip…"

"Yes?"

"Hiro and you didn't going into the kitchen…did you?"

"No…why?"

"Good…don't."

He thought for a second before answering.

"Is these one of the times I am not going to ask, right?"

"Yes."

End of Sometimes, You Know.

Next Chapter: Jolt!

A/N: You will find out if V is pregnant or not in the next chapter. I really glad everyone like the last chapter. It was a fun chapter to write. I thank everyone for their reviews. You guys always rock. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	17. Jolt!

Flashes of The Everyday: Jolt!

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida knows the truth. It doesn't make her feel any better.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…how sad.

30kisses theme: 3. Jolt!

She was pregnant.

It took her mind forever to wrap around that little fact. She stared at the results for hours. She tried to pinch herself. She hoped it would bring her back to reality or wake her up from this dream.

No such luck.

This was her reality.

She was…no…is pregnant.

She sighed.

She didn't know what to do or who tell first.

She should call Chip but she knew his reaction.

He would be so happy. She knew he wanted to be a dad. He loved kids and they loved him back. He never forced the subject on her. He shrugged his shoulder and said that when she was ready.

Thing is that she wasn't ready.

She really didn't want kids. She wanted to be the cool aunt. She wanted to play with the kids then send them back to Maddie.

But now…she is pregnant.

She couldn't send her kid away. Well…short trips to their grandparents and their numerous aunts and uncles don't count.

Hell, she wouldn't make a good mom.

She is too stubborn. She wouldn't give her kid an inch.

She is too blunt. She would make her kid cry.

She is too emotional. She would give her kid a nervous breakdown before he or she made it to ten.

She was too…her.

That would be enough to scar her kid for life.

She heard the door open and shut. She glanced up to see Chip bounce into the room. He beamed at her happily and walked over to her. He leaned over and kissed her lips. He moved away and frowned.

"What is wrong?" He said.

"I went to the doctor," She said with a mumble.

"And?"

"I'm….I'm….pregnant."

He smiled a little at her then frowned. Hell…why isn't he jumping in the air like she thought he would?

"Oh."

"Just oh? I thought you wanted kids."

"Oh, I do…I do…but I knew you didn't," He said somberly.

"Well, now I have no choice!" She laughed bitterly.

"V…."

"Don't V me, Chip. I have no choice. I'm going to ruin the kid…going to ruin our marriage. Hell, I am going to screw myself and you up…"

"Enough!"

She blinked at his tone. He set his hands on her shoulders and stared at her.

"You aren't your mom," He said softly.

Her mouth dropped. Where did he get that from?

"My mom has nothing to do this."

He shook his head.

"No…it has everything to do with it. The child and you aren't going to ruin us…our marriage or me. Beside Xander think I'm crazy anyway." He said softly.

She snorted slightly and tried not to smile.

"Chip…"

"No…you are the most compassionate, lovely, stubborn I have ever had the honor of meeting and loving."

"Flowery speeches isn't you, Chip. I am not compassionate."

"I remembered a time when you picked up my cousin when she got a cut on her knee. You told her silly knock knock jokes as you patched her up. So, she wouldn't cry."

"I didn't want…her to cry. I like her. She is a sweet kid…"

"There was Xander and the tree incident."

"Xander is a friend….even if his eggs aren't in the same basket."

He laughed.

"You cheered him up. We made fun of him."

"So did I."

He smiled.

"You stood up for your sister."

"I have done that a million times."

"You stood up for me."

"A half of a million times."

She had no clue what he was trying to do. She always did this stuff. It was no big deal. He smiled as he let go of her shoulders. Then he touched her cheek gently.

"And I love you for that and our child will love you for it."

Her throat tightened as her eyes become slightly wet.

Damn pregnant hormones. She is getting all mushy now.

"I'm…too stubborn," She said weakly.

He laughed.

"V…We are stubborn. Our kid is probably is going to be worst than us."

"Oh, the saints…that isn't good," She groaned to herself.

He smiled brightly at her.

"But our child will have my love of adventures…and your love for music. It is going to have your compassionate and my courage."

"You mean trips to the ER."

"Of course."

She fought the smile that played on her lips as he took a seat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and gently cuddled her to him. She laid her head on his chest.

"You really think we can do this?"

"OF course….we will be the cool parents. You just wait and see."

"Or the scary ones."

"That will be fun too."

She burst out laughing. Damn it…she hated when he did that. Well, not really. He made her feel better no matter what.

Well, she just get him back when she started to have the cravings.

End of Jolt!

A/N: This chapter made me smile for some odd reason. I am such a sap. XD Anyway, thank everyone for their reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	18. Take Your Medicine, Dear

Flashes of the Everyday: Take Your Medicine, Dear

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sometimes, Chip thought it was easier for him to give Hiro a bath than get V take one little pill.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…how sad.

30_kisses theme: 28. Wada Calcium CP3

"No!"

"Please…"

"No!"

"Please…it is just one little calcium pill. It's supposed to help the baby and you."

"I'm not taking some stupid calcium pill!"

Chip sighed. Why is V being so stubborn over a stupid pill? Last time, he checked calcium pill wasn't a big deal. Vida has been fighting over it like Hiro would fight over taking a bath. He just doesn't get it.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too."

"Does it make your stomach upset?"

"No because I take those stupid vitamins that damn woman said I should!"

"Xander said it might be hormones."

"Xander said that to every woman he doesn't understand."

"Okay…you win on that one."

She smiled.

"But I don't understand the deal with the pill. It doesn't have fangs or grow to be the size of a 30 story buildings."

She groaned.

"Bad monster joke," She groaned.

"Fighting monsters for a year does that," He said with a grin.

"So did I but I don't make corny monster jokes."

"I seemed to remember…."

She hit his shoulder.

"Ouch."

He pouted at her.

"Stop giving me that look." 

"Pleaseeeeeeeee…."

"No…stop it!"

"Nope…please…take the pill."

"NO!! Or no sex for you!"

"I thought that was your punishment."

"HEY! Okay, I take away your comic books."

"NO! Hiro ate the last one."

"How…Never mind. I'm never taking the stupid pill."

"Why?"

"Because…because…"

She stomped her feet.

"I'm sick of it! I'm sick of the poking…the pills…the advice…the needles…the shopping! Someone is already suggesting a college fund. I am only two months along! And this…this is driving me nuts."

He frowned softly and then hugged her gently. Then he kissed the top of her forehead.

"You know…if you tell me…I can help."

"By locking me in a room for 7 more months?"

He laughed.

"No…you get grumpy if you get kept in the house."

She snorted.

"Smart ass." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled a little before an idea hit him.

"V…you won't take a pill, right?"

"Bingo."

"If I found a way…without it being a pill. Would you take it?"

"It better taste good."

"It will."

He stepped away from her before heading to the cabinet. He pulled out a glass and the bottle of chocolate syrupy. He poured a little bit of chocolate syrupy into the glass and got the milk out of the fridge. He poured milk into the glass. Quickly, he got a spoon out of the drawer and stirred it up. He picked up the glass. He turned around and handed it to her.

"Milk."

She looked at him then laughed. She took the glass from his hands and kissed him soundly.

Once she broke the kiss, she smiled.

"You are a trip."

"Thank you."

End of Take Your Medicine, Dear

A/N: ^___^ Have I told you how much I love Chip? XD Love him to pieces. I thank everyone for their reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock. Read and review if you wish.


	19. You Want Me to Do What?

Flashes of the Everyday: You Want Me to Find What?

By: M4Mouse

Summary: The things you do for love

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

30_kisses theme: 23. Candy

"Chip…dear…."

Chip looked up from his comic book. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Yes?"

"I want frizzy cola bottle gummies," She said. He just blinked at her in confusion.

"What…are those?"

"You never had them!"

"Uhh…nope…."

"They were the best! They were kind of like sour punch…but kind of not. They are shaped like cola bottles and tasted like cola. Oh…oh…it was wrapped in sugar. I missed them so much…and you're going to get them for me. Wave your wand or something," She said.

"Uhh….you know that I can't created something that I never had," He said as he scratched his head.

"You can try....for me…pleaseeeeee…"

She gave him the biggest puppy dogs eyes she could then she goes over and kissed his lips.

"You know you didn't have to do that," He said with a smile.

"I know…but it's icing on the cake," She said as she returned the smile.

He got up from his chair and walked out of the room. Few minutes later, he returned with a bowl of something shaped like little soda bottles. He handed her the bowl. She took a piece of candy and popped it into her mouth.

"Too much sugar."

"Okay…"

He disappeared for a moment then returned with a new batch. She picked it up and popped into her mouth.

"Taste like ice cream."

He set the bowl on the coffee table and zapped it with his wand.

"Try it now."

"Too sour."

ZAP!

"Too much cola taste."

ZAP!

"Too hard!

ZAP!

"Too soft"

ZAP!

He made the last batch disappear. He stopped for a moment and frowned at her. He didn't say anything as he disappeared from the room. Damn it…where was he going? She wanted her damn cola gummies. A few minutes later, he returned with her wand and hand it to her.

"You know my magic isn't too reliable…with hormones and all," She said as she took the wand.

"Well…I figured you would do a better job than I would. These cola gummies ….they aren't like those candy cigarettes."

"Candy cigarettes?"

His face light up.

"Those are the best. Xander said they look like pot….I'm not sure how he knew that but anyway! It is like little mint sticks of candy but better."

"Okay…let me try that…" She said in curiosity.

He pointed his wand at the bowl and zapped. She picked up and sniffed the candy cigarettes. It didn't smell too bad. She popped into her mouth and sucked on it.

Hmmmm…these didn't taste too bad. It was kind of like those candy hearts…but kind of not.

"Not bad….You're right…slightly minty." She said as she sucked on the piece of candy.

He smiled at her proudly.

"I want to try yours…can you pleaseeee…make me some?" He said as he gave her a puppy dog look.

"Hey! No turning tables on me!"

He laughed.

"Okay…fine…if you get a bowl of tin can candies…it will be your fault," She said as she popped up her wand opened.

ZAP!

She looked at the bowl. It looked like the cola gummies. She picked one up and popped into her mouth.

Hmmm…yummy.

"Good stuff." She said as she popped another one in her mouth. He grabbed one out of the bowl and popped into his mouth.

"HEY! Those are mine," She said as she pulled her bowl away. He pouted at her.

"Fine…Fine…we share."

They sat down on the sofa and mumbled on candy cigarettes and cola gummies.

"You know our kid is never going to touch his Halloween candy," Chip said as he popped another gummy into his mouth.

"He or she doesn't need it…gum disease and everything like that," She said as she sucked on her piece of candy.

They looked at each other…then burst into laughter.

End of You Want Me to Find What?

Next Chapter: Name Game

A/N: ::giggles.:: Poor kids…V and Chip would so steal their candy. And yes…those candies are real…I had them when I was a kid. XD Anyway, thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. ^___^ Read and Review if You Wish.


	20. Name Game

Flashes of the Everyday: Name Game

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Vida debate on what are they going to name their kid.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

30_kisses theme: 22. cradle.

"Frodo?"

"We aren't naming our kid after a hobbit."

"Why not?"

"Because school will be hell for the kid."

Chip pouted as he stopped painting the wall. She sighed then smiled. She glanced over at the cradle. She wondered if it was big enough for the both of them.

"Oh, stop pouting. Think of a more normal name."

"Harry." Chip said as he started painting again.

"I'm not naming my kid after Harry Potter!" She said as she splashed more paint on the wall.

"Why not?"

"I don't like the name Harry."

"Ron."

"Chip…"

"But they are fellow wizards!"

"No."

"V…"

"No."

She bit her lower lip. She wondered if now would be a good time to tell him.

"Well, I get to name one of them. You can't hog them to yourself."

He stopped painting then turned and stared at her in confusion.

"What? I thought you just wanted one."

She sighed. Chip was one of the smartest people she knew…but sometimes, the elevator got stuck.

"I just wanted one but my egg and your sperm decided on something else."

He blinked in confusion. Poor baby….she broke his brain.

"We are having twins."

His eyes light up. He dropped his paint brush and ran over to her. He kissed her. She almost giggled as she broke the kiss.

"Someone is happy."

"Of course. We are having twins."

She snorted.

"No more after this."

He hummed happily as he went back to the wall his was painting. Okay, someone isn't listening either. She chuckled before she went back to painting.

"What would you name him or her?" He said.

She thought for a moment.

"Diana."

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"It is a pretty name. I always like it."

He smiled brightly.

"I like it too. Boy's name?"

"Edward."

He burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Edward is a vampire from the Twilight books."

"No way!"

"Yup!"

"Urgh…Well…I like name Edward before some hot vampire in some book took it. So there!"

He laughed.

She grumbled as she splashed more paint on the wall.

"Your turn. Girl's name?"

"Polgara or Melody."

"Polgara…No…Just no. But Melody? Why?"

"Melody is my mom's middle name."

She blinked in surprise.

"I never knew that."

"Yup."

"I like it. Okay…a boy name. Don't get too crazy."

"Garion."

"Not bad but try again."

"Richard."

"Urgh…not bad."

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yup….Sam is a hobbit that when with Frodo on the quest…"

"I watched the movies, Chip."

"Oh…"

"Why Sam?" She said as she stopped painting. She watched him for the longest time. Finally, he stopped painting and looked over at her.

"I remember mom helping me read the books. I thought how cool the elves and the warriors were. For the longest, I always wanted to be like them. But after being a ranger, I read the books again. The hobbits remind me so much of us. We entered this whole new world of magic and monsters. We didn't know the rules. We didn't run away but we stood up and fought. Sure, we made mistakes like the hobbits did. But…in the end, we were heroes. Just like them. Sam was my favorite hobbit. So…" He said with a shrug.

She smiled softly. Damn it. Now, she wanted to read the books.

"Sam and Diana….I think those are prefect names."

He smiled back.

"Me too."

End of the Name Game

Next chapter: Good Night

Flashes of the Everyday: Good Night, Dear

A/N: I am such a dork. Some of those names Chip chooses are from various fantasy novels. ^___^ Anyway, I am glad everyone enjoyed that last chapter. Thank you kindly for your reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	21. Good Night

Flashes of the Everyday: Good Night

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Some night conversations are interesting…in fact, a little too interesting.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

30_kisses theme: 24. Good Night

"Chip…wake up."

He felt something shake his shoulder. He bolted up from the bed and blinked sleepily at V.

"Is it time?"

"No…I couldn't sleep. They are kicking like they are having a soccer game or something. They could have waited for the match until after they were born." She grumbled as she sat up on the bed.

"Nah…they're probably fighting who is going to come out first." He said as he rubbed his hand along her belly.

She snorted.

"Another thing that can wait. I still have two months."

"They may come early."

"Well…I don't want them yet. We still haven't finished the room."

"They will come when they want to come. Mom said that I was born when dad said I should come out and play."

She laughed.

"I was four days late. I guess I didn't want to get out. They had to cut me out."

"And Maddie?"

"Right on time."

V winced softly and cursed under her breath.

"Someone scored, huh?"

"Big time…with a victory dance included."

"Tried talking to them?"

She snorted.

"Been there…tried that. They didn't listen." She said as she looked down at her stomach.

"This better not be sign of things to come."

He grinned.

"Maybe, I should talk to them."

She smiled amusedly.

"Give it a shot."

He moved closer and began to whisper to her stomach.

"Hey, little guys…or girls…or both. Mom here is trying to sleep. She tends to get a little grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep. So, she wants you two to hold off the rematch until tomorrow. Don't worry. I will be there to cheer you on."

He felt a pillow hit his head. He looked up and grinned at V. He turned back to her stomach.

"See what I mean? She is little grumpy. So let her sleep," He said as he patted her stomach. He felt a little kick hit his hand and he grinned.

"I'm glad we understand each other."

He glanced up at V.

"It isn't fair that they listen to you."

"Because I'm the fun one?"

"HA! The one that will get them in trouble."

"Yup…now sit up. I'm going do something."

She grumbled as she sat up. He moved toward her back and started to rub her shoulders. She sighed happily.

"Why can't you do this to my feet?"

"Because you are ticklish. I don't want to get kicked in the face."

"Busted." She said sleepily.

After a few minutes later, he felt her body relax against him. He glanced over to make sure she was asleep. He smiled to himself as she lay her back on the bed. He wrapped a blanket around her sleeping form. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead then her stomach.

"Good night, V and you little guys."

End of Good Night

Next Chapter: Excessive Chain of Events

A/N: The next chapter should be fun. ^___^ The twins will be here soon. YAY! Anyway, I thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. You guys rock.


	22. Excessive Chain of Events

Next Chapter: Excessive Chain of Events

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida knew her giving birth would be the event of the years. Next time, she will leave the predictions to someone else.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

30_kisses theme: 13. excessive chain

Vida groaned as she got out of bed this morning. Hiro jumped out of the bed and followed her. Her back and feet hurt like hell. She felt fat. She hated being pregnant. Chip isn't allowed to touch her…ever. She paused slightly and then sighed. She just missed him. She missed the shoulder rubs and their talks with the twins. They have already decided that the twins are going to have odd taste in music with Chip's love for any Japanese and her love for anything with a beat. They wondered what type of magic they will have. Of course, which twin is going to come first? She sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

"Daddy isn't feeling to well. So, he decided to lock up himself up. He didn't want to get us sick. He won't let me take care of him. Well, tough."

She groaned as she went into the kitchen.

"Damn it…you two better come soon. I like to walk to the kitchen without the pain."

She paused at the walkway and smiled at the table.

Even when he is sick, he's sweet. There was a bowl with a little note on the table. She walked over and picked it up.

_Breakfast is in the fridge. No more fever…Whoa! Stomach still feels like blah. Hopefully, I get to sleep with you and the twins tomorrow. _

_Love, Chip_

She smiled to herself then looked down at her stomach.

"You two are in for a treat. Your daddy can cook. Trust me, all of your friends will be jealous. Oh, yes…FYI, your friends better not touch my equipment. They will be dead."

She winced slightly at someone punched her stomach.

"I'm glad we are in agreement."

She went to the fridge and got her breakfast. Eggs and oatmeal...yay. She can't wait to eat normal food again. No heartburn. She put the breakfast in the microwave and let out Hiro in the backyard. She got it out and ate it in front of the tv. Once she was done, she let the mutt in and went to check on Chip.

Slowly, she walked to her work room and opened the door.

Her poor baby was wrapped in so many blankets. Hiro rushed in and jumped on the blankets. He barked and dug into the blankets to find Chip.

"Hey."

Damn, he didn't sound too good. She watched as Chip pulled back the blankets and smiled at Hiro. He grabbed Hiro and scratched behind his ears.

"You look like crap," She said.

"I feel better than I look. You know you shouldn't be here," He said with a smile. She walked into the room and grabbed the bean bag chair. She dragged it over to him and sat down in it.

"You are never going to be able to get up, V."

"I don't need to get for awhile. Now get over here."

He sighed before dragging himself over to her. He laid his head on her knee. She frowned slightly as she stroked his hair. He must be really sick! Usually Chip fought her tooth and nail when he is sick.

"My poor baby…," She said softly as she stroked his head. He felt hot to her. She didn't know if it was the blankets or the fact that his fever has come back. He looked pale too and that was saying something.

After a few minutes of stroking his hair, he fell asleep on her knees. Hiro curled up next to Chip. She smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

Her eyes snapped open as a sudden bolt of pain ran through her body.

FUCK. SHIT. DAMN IT.

"Chip…Chip…wake up. I think the babies are coming," She said as she shook Chip awake.

"What?!"

He shot up from her lap and blinked at her.

"I go and get the keys. Where are the keys by the way?"

He tried to get to his feet but he fell right back on the ground.

"Okay…you are calling 911."

"But V…I'm…"

"Don't say you are fine. Call 911 NOW!" She screamed as another bolt of pain hit her. She watched as he stumbled out of the room. She winced slightly when she heard a crash. She stumbled to her feet and cursed to herself.

It just kept getting better and better.

She stumbled into the living room to see him holding his stomach and talking into the phone.

"I'm…fine…kind of. My stomach kind of hurts but my wife….she's pregnant. She said the twins are coming. Okay…okay…Thanks. Our address is 127 Dry Branches Road. I don't know. I really don't know….Sorry…You want me to get up? Uhhh….I will try but I might not get very far. No…No! I don't think they need to send two ambulances," He said as he looked over his shoulder.

"V…can you talk to the nice lady? I think I am going to be sick again."

He handed her the phone and she talked to the lady.

"Look…I'm going into labor and I really do think you need to send two ambulances."

"V…I'm…"

"No, you aren't."

She winced as another pain hit her.

"Can you two wait! I'm having issues here."

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The woman said over the line.

"Not fine here. Having babies and my husband is throwing up his stomach."

She cut herself off when she heard the sirens outside. Hiro started barking and running toward the door.

"Hiro! Don't you dare! CHIP, get your dog!"

"Hiro!" He said.

The sirens approached the house and she heard a lot of noise outside.

Oh, hell. Why did she get up this morning?

Another sharp pain hit her. Oh, right….babies…how can she forget that?

"HIRO! Don't!"

The paramedic opened the door. Right at the moment, that Hiro decided to attack. Normally, Hiro loved people…but the people he doesn't like. He goes right for the shoes. Chip scrambled over and grabbed Hiro away from the paramedic. Another paramedic rushed through the door as she felt another bolt of pain.

At that point, she decided that she was going kill the person who said think of child birth as an adventure.

Trust her…they are going to die slowly.

-MFMF-

Two babies and one gallbladder removal later, she was lying in bed. In her arms, she was holding her sleeping babies. She examined the babies carefully. Diana had a full head of red hair. Sam was bald. They were both so tiny…okay, she is going to say it. They were adorable. They were her kids. So, she got rights to say it.

"Well, Dee…it looked like you ran off with your brother's hair. I hope it isn't a permanent thing. Elementary school would suck for him. Don't worry, Sam. We will get a wig or make you grow some hair or something."

She paused for a moment.

"Daddy will be here shortly. He had his gallbladder removed and he is probably still seeing dancing pink elephants."

"I have you know that it was flying carpets."

She looked up to see Chip getting wheeled in by one of the nurses. The nurse parked him close to the bed. He stared at her and the twins in wonder.

"How are you feeling?"

"Loads better….although, IVs really itch."

"Tell me about it."

"They are so adorable."

"Hey, what about me?"

He smiled at her brightly.

"You are beautiful."

She felt her cheeks turn red.

"I just gave birth, Chip."

"So? Still beautiful to me."

Damn it, she hated it when he does that.

"Diana came first," She said.

"Just what we thought."

"Sam was the heavier."

He laughed.

"So…Sam was hogging all of the food and Diana stole all of the hair."

"Pretty much."

For a few moments, they stared at the babies in silence.

"V?"

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Does that mean we are ready for our family and friends?"

"Bring it on."

End of Excessive Chain of Events

Last Chapter: Bits of Pieces of Us

A/N: One more chapter…then I am done. ::sniffles.:: But it should be dutiful note that there will be a prequel or sequel…it really depends on how you look at it. Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys…rock!


	23. Bits and Pieces of Us

Flashes of The Everyday: Bits and Pieces of Us

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sometimes, digging through the attic is a good thing.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

30_kisses theme: 14. Radio-cassette player

"Let see what Aunt Maddie found for us in the attic. Ohh…I remember this book," Chip said as he turned around and showed the twins in the swings. Diana wasn't paying attention much to him. She found her hand much more interesting. Sam watched him…he would guess…with curiosity.

"It is a book of Aesop's fables. You love them…especially the turtle and hare. Oooo…I remember this! It was the snow globe that we used for our slingshot."

He coughed.

"Which you two aren't allowed to do until you are older…and away from the house."

He set the snow globe down on the table and dug through the box.

"Oooo…a blob frog!"

He took the blob frog out of the box and walked over the twins. He placed the frog in Sam's hands and had him gently squeeze it. A bubble of blob formed from the frog's back then disappeared when they let go. Sam's face burst into a big grin. He couldn't help but smile back. He took the frog from Sam's hands and put it in D's hands. The first thing she did was put it in her mouth.

"Oh, no you don't!"

He took away the toy then tickled under Diana's chin. Diana giggled and waved her little arms around. He smiled at her then turned back to the box.

"Okay…what else is in here? Oh…what is this? I wonder what is on it." He said as he picked up a cassette tape from the box. He walked over to their cd/cassette/everything center and put the cassette tape in its slot. He pressed play. He moved back over to the twins and picked them up. He took a seat on the sofa and put them on his lap.

"Let see what Aunt Maddie has on the tape."

He heard the sound of laughter then Maddie's voice. Wow…this tape must be old.

_Hey, this is Maddie and this is my project for Ms. Kay class. Chip…SIS…Come over here! _

He heard the sound of running and laughing.

"_Hey, Sis…what's up?" Vida said. _

"_Hey, Maddie." He said. _

"_HEY! I need to ask you a few questions." She said. _

"_Okay." _

"…_kay." _

"_Now…what do you want to be when you grow up?" _

"_That is easy! A superhero!" _

"_Chip, you can't be a superhero!" _

"_Uh huh! Mom said I could be anything I want!" _

"_But there isn't a school for superheroes!" _

"_Well…Chip is just going have to start a school that is all," Vida said. _

"_That is great idea! I will be like…Professor X and stuff!" _

He grinned slightly as he bounced the twins slightly on his knees. He did kind of sort become Professor X. He is a former power ranger and a knight. He taught others to become knights. So, he is sooo Professor X…with hair…and can walk.

"You guys are so lucky. Uncle Leanbow, Uncle Daggeron, and me are going to teach you two all type of knight stuff. Uncle Xander….well…you aren't old enough to know what Xander got to teach you. Nick will teach you all about motorcycles…."

"_What did you want to be, sis?" Madison asked. _

"_Uhhh…Don't know." _

"_I know…I know! Music!" He said. _

"_I can't sing." _

_  
"There is more to music than just singing!" _

"_I think about it." _

"_You will be great." _

His smile grew and looked down at the twins.

"Mommy can't play an instrument either…but she makes great music. Trust me, you will love it."

"_Okay…next question, if you had one wish, what would it be?" _

"_Hmmm…my own room. So, I can get some sleep," V answered. _

"_I don't snore that bad!" _

"_Do too." _

"_Do not." _

"_Not" _

"_Too!" _

"_CHIP!" Both girl shouted. _

"_Uhh….Hmmm…Maddie doesn't snore…" _

"_Thank you, Chip." _

"_Well…not as loud as Uncle Danny." _

"_CHIP!" _

_Vida started laughing._

"_I don't snore…Hmm…what's your answer, Chip?" _

"_Hmm…easy…for mom to walk again. If I can't that wish…Uncle Carl to get a new tractor. His old one's engine went boom. It was quite cool." _

"_But what is your wish, Chip?" _

"_I just told you." _

He heard Maddie sighed. He laughed.

"Aunt Maddie will teach you guys all about video cameras. In fact, me and Vee are probably going to have enough cute moments of you two to last a lifetime when she is finished."

"_Okay…next question…how would you describe yourself as a fruit, animal, or color?" _

"…_.." _

"_What are with these questions, sis?" _

"_Mrs. Kay. LOOK!" _

"…_." _

"_Uhh…I'm a bird or maybe, a horse. I like horses too. But I think I make a better bird. A big one too…with a cape." _

_Vida snorted. _

"_You and capes." _

"_I like capes…they make good blankets." _

"_Geek." _

"_What about you, V?" _

"_Hmmm…something strong…maybe, a lion…or cheetah. Or maybe, a bear. I like them too." _

"There is Aunt Clare and Aunt Undonna…They are going to teach you two all about magic. You are going to love Uncle Toby and Uncle Phineas. They are funny. There is Aunt Leelee too…and all of your other aunts and uncles that will show in colorful spandex suits. Christmas and your birthdays will be fun." He said as he shifted his weight. They were adorable when they were asleep.

"_Okay, last question….What type of person do you think you are going to marry?" _

"_That isn't a question!" Vida shouted. _

"_Ms. Kay said I could make one up…and I did," Maddie said. _

"_Well…I'm not getting married. They are going to have dragged me to the altar!" _

"_I think I will marry someone like a friend or something." _

"_I thought you would marry a princess or something." _

"_Well…you suppose to rescue…but marry them. Urgh…what if we don't like each other? What if she makes me eat spinach and stuff?" _

_Maddie giggled. _

"_But we are your friends…I don't want to marry you," Madison said. _

"_Me either," Vida said. _

"_Oh…that is okay. As long as we are friends, it doesn't matter, right" _

"_Of course." _

"_YAY!…That means we go on adventures and stuff."_

"_Only if I'm allowed to bring the music." _

He yawned softly and laughed. He looked down at the twins.

"You two are in for some great stories. There is this one time that Uncle Xander sprayed on some of Aunt Clare's potion…."

-MFMF-

Vida grumbled as she entered the house. Damn, stupid people. She was lucky that the club didn't burn down or something while she was away. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the twins and Chip sleeping. Hiro curled up at his feet. She looked around for the camera. She saw it on top of the table. Quickly, she grabbed it and turned it on. She took several pictures before she leaned over and kissed Chip's forehead.

After all of her adventures she had today, it was good to be home.

End of Flashes of The Everyday.

A/N: ::cries.:: The end! A part of me really didn't want this story to end. Because I had too much fun writing this! I hope all of you enjoyed the ride. Thank everyone for their reviews. You guys rock! For my long time readers…you might recall the name of the sequel/prequel to Flashes. But guess what? XD It was too long. So, I changed it again.

In These Threads—((Sequel to These Bare Threads of Ours/Prequel to Flashes of Everyday))—Pairings: Major Chip/Vida, minor Nick/Madison-Slight AU due to Mouse's annoyance with some of the episodes. Release Date: May 2009((or June depends on long how it takes for me finish See Through Skies. XD))


End file.
